


Supertinywords's DC Femslash February

by Onlymostydead



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Confessions of love, Demigirl M'gann, Dysphoria, F/F, Food, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Light Hurt/Comfort, Magical Cisswap, Mentioned past slavery, Nightmares, Police, References Canon Temporary Character Death, Trans Artemis Crock, Trans Dinah Lance, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stephanie Brown, Trans Wally West, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for Femslash February! Requests for future oneshots are open!





	1. MissArt - Opposites

Artemis Crock knew how to be angry and hide it, but right now it just wasn't worth it. She practically threw clothes on her body as she got dressed, yanked her comb through her hair, and squeezed it back into a ponytail. She practically beat the makeup onto her face, only putting a pause on her anger when it came to the area around her eyes because it hurt way too much to accidentally stab herself. She knew that from experience, unfortunately.

And when he was finished, fully geared up, looking at herself, she wanted to cry. 

There were only two girls on this team: herself, and M'gann. And M'gann, well... They were polar, complete, opposites.

M'gann was pretty in her little headbands and cardigans, pleated skirts swishing around her thighs. Every bit of her was pretty, from the tiny freckles dotted across her nose and collarbones to the way she actually wore Mary Jane heels with knee-high socks. Knowing that this particular look of hers did actually come straight out of TV helped a little bit, but it was still so unfair.   
Even with her strength, with her super strength, she got to be dainty. No one treated her any differently when they saw her grow an extra set of arms and rip things apart; that was just M'gann. Sweet, blushing M'gann who was always all over-

Connor. He wasn't so bad, she supposed, if a little boring. Immediately, when she joined the team, Artemis picked him out as the one people would find most attractive, when really? It was his girlfriend she was staring at. But going after M'gann would just point out more that she was, well...

Artemis frowned at herself in the mirror, trying not to cry when she compared the two of them. She was tall, for one. Not very tall, thank her mother's side on that one, but five foot seven was much taller than M'gann and Robin, putting her solidly in the middle near Wally. And if that didn't get rid of the 'dainty' quality, her shoulders certainly did. They were strong and harsh, making her feel like a kid in a costume whenever she looked at herself. Her breast forms were sized appropriately for her body type, but even though they made her feel so happy her insecurity would always get the better of her when someone made a comment about her boobs. Every second Wally spend staring at her chest was another opportunity for them to find out.

"Wait, dude! She's not a real girl!"

She could practically hear Wally say, and it was so frustrating. Everything about this, pretending to be into Connor to just seem that much more like a straight girl, not caring about what anyone thinks when really she cares a whole lot but won't admit it.  
Not that she wanted them to view her as soft, or as delicate like M'gann, but she wished it wasn't so opposite. Here she was, with near to no hips and thighs that were only big from muscle mass, and big feet. And over there M'gann seemed like an entirely different creature with her tiny doll body.

Which, she was playing dress-up. This couldn't be entirely fair because of that.   
But even though they all knew what she truly looked like, the White Martian form, they all treated her like a lady still. She baked cookies and everyone said they were delicious, even if they sucked. Wally would pick flowered for her when he went out on runs, sometimes, even though he knew she wasn't into him. Kaldur opened doors for her, sometimes, when they were undercover.

They seemed like they had absolutely nothing in common. M'gann was beautiful, and she was, well...

"You're not being fair to yourself." Her mother chided. "You are a beautiful woman... And someday, there will be someone to appreciate that. But I hope you can feel special for yourself."

She sighed, throwing her quiver over her shoulder and grabbing her bow... Just in case. Today, with how things already felt, she might need them.

***

Wally had been talking for five minutes straight about what an enigma the menstrual cycle was, and Artemis swore she was going to blow a gasket. Was he serious right now? This was just... It was weird. It was really, really weird. Why was he even talking about this? Most boys were intensely grossed out by it.

"So, like, is it?" He asked, eyes wide and expectant.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Is it what, Wally?"

"Is it really so bad when you're on your period that it hurts to do anything? I asked M'gann, like... A week ago? Maybe it was yesterday. I don't know, but she didn't know because she's a Martian, and definitely doesn't have a normal human menstrual cycle. So... I'm asking you, I guess."

You know what? Artemis thought to herself. Fuck this.

"Actually, I don't know." She shrugged. "You'll have to ask someone else."

"Ohh you haven't gotten yours yet?" Wally guessed, cocking his head to the side. "Wait... How old are you?"

She glared at him. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Classified! Yep, forgot. Besides, you should never ask a ladies age anyway... Whoops, my bad." He did finger guns, as if that matched what he was saying. "So... I can't ask Black Canary... Who would I-"

Fuck this.

Artemis took a deep breath. "I'm trans."

Wally blinked. "What?"

"I'm trans." She said again, louder this time. "I'm a trans girl. I've never had a period before."

His eyes went wide as saucers.

Why did she choose to tell Wally first, of all people? The plan was to tell Kaldur... Eventually. 

"What are you doing? Stop staring, you creep." She hit him with one of the couch pillows, like she would if they were just messing around, but there were tears in the corners of her eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go-"

"No!" Wally ran in front of her. "Wait, don't go."

"Why? I'm not answering your stupid questions about being trans." She shoved him.

"No, it's not that, it's..." He sucked in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm trans too."

"Oh, ha ha." She shoved him again.

"Seriously! Do I have to tell you my deadname to prove it? Show you my tits? Impress you with my actually impressive knowledge of the menstrual cycle?"

They were silent for what felt like forever, just staring at each other.

"You're not joking." Her head was spinning. "Than why were you-"

"Throwing off suspicion, same reason I flirt with anybody who has boobs." He blurted, then covered his mouth. "Have I mentioned that I'm bi with a heavy preference for men?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "No, you haven't."

"Well, I am." 

"Honestly, though? I did the same think with Connor."

"Seriously?" Wally laughed. "The whole 'Mm, that boy' was faked?"

She hid her face in her hands. "Yep. It really was. I am a massive lesbian."

"For the record, then... I was never really into you. Like, you're too..."

"Too what?" 

Too much shoulders? Too masculine? Too drag looking? Too scary? Too 'Robin Hood Men in Tights'?

"Too hot." He blushed. "Like, I could tell from the moment I saw you that you were WAY out of my league. That's what makes my flirting so obnoxious, probably."

"The fact you don't take a hint? Yeah." She agreed, crossing her arms. "It's annoying, alright."

"I quit with you a while back..." Slowly, a look of realization dawned on his face. "You like M'gann."

Artemis turned blood red, sputtering for words. "I am- I'm not-"

Wally only smiled wider. "You are! That's amazing, oh man, you know... Valentine's Day is coming up..."

She groaned. "And?"

"She isn't with Connor anymore..."

"Your point is, Wally? I can't make a move on her. It would just be weird." She frowned, turning her face away. "I would just seem creepy."

"Pfft, no you wouldn't." Wally waved her off. "Come on, It'll be great! I can help you plan."

"The last thing I want is you helping me plan a confession of love that I'm not about to make." Artemis crossed her arms. "I won't, and that's final."

"Really? It would make her so happy though... She loves Valentine's Day."

She couldn't argue with that; M'gann really did love Valentine's Day a lot. She would explain in the dreamiest voice that such a celebration of love was beautiful, even if it was marked by so much consumerism...

Artemis frowned. "Still no."

"You won't even get her flowers?"

"No."

"Or dress up nice?"

"And risk you guys seeing me dressed up nice? Hell no."

"Not for Miss M?"

She sighed. "...you know what, Wally?"

"What?"

"You're more annoying now than you were before."

"Really? Ouch." He winced, but it seemed pretty fake and over the top. "I mean, I'm not gonna make anybody do anything, but... I still think you should."

"Wally?"

"What?"

"Go to hell."

***

But Valentine's Day was tomorrow now, and curse her luck, Artemis was going to do something. When she went back home for the week she had searched through the few dresses she owned, finally picking out one that Chesh had left behind that fit her decently well. It was a deep emerald green, with a certain fluffy quality to the skirt that made it almost look like she had hips.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she almost couldn't believe it. The subtle scoop to the neck paired with the tightness around the smallest place on her waist almost made her shoulders look soft. The skirt was everything, full of layers and layers of fabric. She didn't look like a 'man in a dress' joke. She looked beautiful.

Still smiling, Artemis reluctantly stripped off the dress and packed it with her weekend stuff. Valentine's Day would be good, even if M'gann didn't feel the same way about her. She felt special for herself, too.

***

It was finally the day, and Artemis was ready. She had brushed her teeth twice when she woke up to avoid the dreaded morning breath. Her makeup was flawless. Her hair was down, falling in heavy curls around her shoulders. The dress was still perfect, especially with the little combat boot she decided to wear with it. She looked badass. A dozen red roses were sitting on her bed, waiting to be given to M'gann.

Finally, she was ready. Talking a deep breath, and grabbing the flowers, she opened the door.

Right there, in the middle of the hallway, was M'gann. She was dressed in a cute pink dress, the sweetheart neckline drawing the perfect amount of attention to her chest and the freckles on her collarbones. Quick as she could, Artemis hid the flowers behind her back.

"Hey, M'gann..." She said, trying to sound casual. "Happy Valentine's Day."

M'gann smiled, warm as the sun, as always. "Thank you, Artemis. You look... beautiful."

"Thanks," she blushed. "So..."

"Are you all dressed up for someone?" M'gann asked. "Or..."

"Actually," Artemis swallowed.

Now or nothing.

She pulled the flowers out from behind her back, offering them to M'gann. "I know that it's cheesy, but... Would you be my valentine?"

Smiling and blushing, M'gann pulled her own hand out from behind her back. In it was a heart shaped box of chocolates. "Only if you'll be mine."


	2. Snaibsel - Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the thinks that drive Artemis a little crazy about Zatanna (in a good way.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to end of so... Lewd, but it did. No actual sex, just a lot of fantasizing. Also, they're both 18+

1\. 

Looking at Zatanna the morning after was practically torture for Artemis. She was wearing her shirt, for one, with nothing underneath as she made breakfast. It was barely long enough to cover her, driving Artemis crazy with how visible the hickeys on her thighs were. They weren't very dark, just a slightly darker shade of pink against her smooth skin.

2\. 

Zatanna had a habit of, after every mission, grabbing Artemis and pulling them into the nearest room. It had been storage closets before, occasionally their room, someone else's room once, even. It didn't matter, as long as they could be alone with each other.  
She kissed her hard, pressing her up against the wall, even though Artemis was a lot taller. It didn't matter to Zatanna, just biting her lips until they would be swollen and pink when they were done. Slowly, she started kissing down her neck, trailing down to the exposed amount of skin on her stomach...

3.

Being with Zatanna was heaven, no matter what they were doing. Even just writing mission reports was exciting when Artemis came around, slinging her arms around Zatanna from behind, pressing kisses to her ear.  
And of course, it was all just to see how Zatanna blushed, and started to write a whole lot faster. 

4.

On the first day of June, pride month, Zatanna and Artemis both had the same idea. It was predictable, sure, but it was certainly one way to come out to the whole team. Artemis had made a version of her top where the arrow logo was the lesbian flag, proudly declaring part of who she was in those different shades of pink. And of course, Zatanna's bow tie was the colors of the bi pride flag.  
That was the first day that they kissed in front of everybody, and even though it scared Artemis to death, she did it. Heart pounding, blood roaring in her ears, proud of who she was.

5\. 

Zatanna didn't care about all of the things that made her seem crazy. She didn't mind that Artemis had to check her room every night, making sure there weren't any bugs planted. She always walked with Artemis if she felt unsafe being alone somewhere. She didn't care that tall men with blonde hair still scared her to death.  
All Zatanna did was take her hand, and kiss her on the cheek, as if saying that it'll all be alright.

6\. 

When they were driving back from missions was the best, really. They parked in the Mount Justice garage, still hot and full of adrenaline from the mission, riding on the thrill of success and Zatanna's hand on her thigh. The moment they were parked they were both out of the car, going around so they could just kiss each other, touch each other.  
Zatanna's hat fell off somewhere along the way out of the dimly lit garage, Artemis's gloves following soon after, then Zatanna's bow tie. There were trails of them left all the way back to when they finally got to their room, and shut the door.

7\. 

In the beginning, Artemis was always scared it wouldn't last. They had gotten together after a particularly interesting game of truth or dare with M'gann and Raquel, when they were dared to kiss. Afterward, when the other two fell asleep, they talked about it. Being together was just the only thing that made sense, really. Why would they be apart from each other?  
But every time Artemis doubted it, Zatanna always brought her back. They could live together, once they moved out, and go to the same little university they were interested. They could get a cat, which was the only pet they could really agree on. There were all of these ways, all of these things they could do to make it last. 

8\. 

The summertime was always the best, at least partially due to the tiny pink bikini Zatanna always wore to the beach. They would play in the water, or Zatanna would cheat at volley ball, or they would just lay back and enjoy the hot summer sun.  
Despite her tendency to burn, Zatanna was always trying to get a tan. Though, Artemis wasn't sure whether that was really the reason, or if she just liked her reaction when she rolled over onto her stomach and had Artemis untie her bikini top. That was probably it, really, but she kept blushing when she did it, even though she knew. 

9\. 

Wally was talking about something, sure, but neither Zatanna nor Artemis were listening one bit. Artemis didn't know what Zatanna was thinking about, but the way she was sucking on that bubblegum pink lollipop was driving her crazy. Every slow lick, every time she pulled off of it with a 'pop' was torturous, let alone when she swirled her tongue over the top of it, then looked up to meet her eyes.

Then she winked, and Artemis was sure that she turned scarlet. Wally didn't seem to have noticed what was going on, thankfully, because Zatanna wasn't going to stop sucking on that lollipop like that, even if she had an audience.

And Artemis really loved her for that.

10\. 

Maybe it was a little creepy, but Artemis liked watching Zatanna as she slept. They had just finished, sure, but that didn't stop her from fantasizing about her girlfriend.

About what exactly she looked like under that little white nightdress, every inch of skin. She had explored all of it, but it was still so exciting, to know which parts she could touch that would drive Zatanna crazy.

About the noises she makes during the act, how obscene they are.

About her soft thighs, dotted now with hickeys and bite marks all the way up.

There were scars there too, of course. All of them were covered in scars, some she would talk about, some she preferred to keep secret. Artemis didn't mind; she knew some things just took longer to heal.

Her eyelids were fluttering now, lashes dark against her pale cheek, illuminated gently by the sunset streaming in through the window. She was fast asleep now, all tired out.

Artemis knew, without a doubt, that she was in love with Zatanna Zatara. It wasn't just looks, it was who she was in her heart. She was so completely, ultimately in love with all of Zatanna, and she would never get enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! My tumblers are Supertinywords and Supertinybats if you want to yell at me there.
> 
> Requests for these oneshots are open, even though I'm using a pronpt list I want to hear what people want.
> 
> Comments are love! <3


	3. Stephcass - Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass's life, and who she is over time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some background Timkonbart, like, in one paragraph? So if you dislike that, you are warned.

Cass would never describe herself as lost; she just didn't know where she was going. Lost had this implication that someone was headed somewhere, but couldn't find their way.  
No, she was making her way as she went, finding her destination every time she moved.

At first, it seemed like Gotham was her destination. Bruce Wayne became her father, her new father, and she was proud to be called his daughter. Every time he said that word, her whole chest lit up.

She wasn't lost, she was daughter.

But then, things started to change. Bruce died, and for once in her life she really did feel lost, but only because she had set Gotham as her destination. So clearly, in her mind, that was what had to change. So she did what she had gotten so good at:  
She ran. All the way to Hong Kong, and she fought crime there. 

She laid down the role of family, of daughter. Now she was just a suit. She became Black Bat, with no face and unnatural movements, a creature that never flinched, never hesitated.

It never seemed like home, though, not like Gotham had. She had family in Gotham, the first family she had ever loved. The first family she cared about. So Cass ran back home, even though Bruce was gone, to try to pick up the pieces.

But there were too many pieces for her to pick up on her own, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't ignore who she was in her family, anymore; it just wouldn't be right. Dick, Jason, Tim, Duke, and Damian were all her brothers. Barbara was her sister. There was no way that she could be back here, in the city that kept calling her name, and throw that all away.

So instead of Black Bat, she picked up the role of humanity once more. Cass was so much more than a costume, because a costume couldn't feel pain. A costume couldn't be torn to the heart by the loss of a loved one.

She was not Black Bat. She was Orphan.

But still, even acknowledging her pain like Dick as Barbara said she had to do, it wasn't enough. There was still that hole there, weighing her down.

It wasn't until weeks after she came back to Gotham that she realized it was Stephanie. With all the pain, all the suffering, she had forced down all the thoughts about her, effectively repressing what happened. Now, her loss cut like a knife.  
Even after Bruce was back, it wasn't the same.

Orphan no longer, she quietly picked up the beloved term daughter, feeling more lost than ever.

She was back to staying in Wayne Manor, but it wasn't the same without Stephanie's mad schemes every two weeks or so. After She and Damian stopped hating each other for real, they started hating each other for pretend. Pranks, they called them, and they were constantly in the middle of huge 'prank wars.' There was even once that she stole all of Damian's clothes but his underwear. That had been so funny, they both laughed at the image of Damian wearing one of Dick's too-big shirts for weeks.

But that laughter was gone, and Cass felt more... Not lost, but wandering, more so than she ever had. All she did was wander from crime scene to crime scene then back home to sleep and eat, then repeat. All of the joy was gone from living there.

The only thing that kept her from saying 'lost' was her own stubborn pride.  
Perhaps not all of the joy was gone from Wayne Manor, but it had become a lifeless place. The house was missing its heart, with her loud mouth and tight jean shorts. Cass missed her yelling along with her to music in the middle of the night. She missed her talking about how society was fucked up for telling women what size they should be. She missed the way she painted on her face with glitter when they went to the pride parade together.  
So she worked, and worked, and she didn't feel like daughter, most of these days. She felt like a ghost.

Because there was Tim sitting on the couch in one of the Manor's living rooms, talking about his boyfriends, and Cass could see the love in his whole body. Tim rarely relaxed that much, but always when he talked about Bart and Connor. The corner of his lip was turned up, just a little bit. His head was tipped back just so. And the reality of what he was feeling, how genuine it was, hit her like a strike to the gut.  
She wasn't sure how, or why, but that made her whole body ache. She didn't want to fall in love with a boy, that was for certain. She had tried that once with Connor, actually, and it had not worked out well. Sometimes people told her it was because she hadn't found the right guy yet, but she wasn't sure.  
It was true: no guy had ever made her feel like Tim, all relaxed on the couch. There was no boy who has come anywhere close, but...

But she could remember nights spent with Steph, lying next to each other on one of their beds, or on the grass in the Wayne Manor courtyards, or on a rooftop somewhere. She could remember feeling so relaxed, and she wondered if something tugged at the corner of her lips just a little bit. She wondered if her head was tipped backward so she could hear better, listening to Stephanie talking about intersectional feminism and all sorts of other topics. She didn't have to wonder if she would listen to Stephanie talk forever, because she already knew. She would do anything to bring her back.

There wasn't really a word for what she felt, but Widow seemed the most appropriate. She had loved, and she had lost.

She didn't even get the chance to know if that love was returned that same way.

That was what made her so angry, what woke her up in the morning and what kept her fighting. Every punch to every villains face was in defiance of the world that had taken Stephanie from her. She didn't kill, no, and she never would, but she knew better than to take cases they knew Black Mask was involved with. He had done too much; he had taken her sunshine, her heartbeat.  
But all of that fire, that anger, made it difficult to sleep at night, until she was up for days at a time until her tears finally weighed her down enough to sleep. If she closed her eyes just right, she could almost imagine her. Laughing or yelling or crying about something, Stephanie always felt what she felt loudly. She had apologized for her feelings too many times when she was young, and had sworn that she would never do it again. Cass loved that about her, she loved how free she was.  
Free. That was the best word to describe Stephanie, but why, if she was so free, was she dead now? It made no sense.  
Until it did.

Until Stephanie was back.

Until it was revealed that the whole thing was faked and Cass could cry tears of joy. She would care about the 'why' later, but for now she couldn't care about anything but Stephanie standing right in front of her.

And if what she loved about Stephanie was that she was loud, that she was unaplogentic, than why should she be anything different?

Cass threw her arms around, Stephanie, holding her as close as possible. She had been missing all of this for far too long; the way that Stephanie felt in her arms, how she was squishy around all of the edges, the strength of her shoulders. It was all unreal.

Then, the even more unexpected happened. Stephanie pulled away from the hug, held Cass's head in one hand, put the other on her waist, leaned in and-  
They kissed, warm and soft, just happy to be alive. Finally, after so long, they were together again. Finally, she was no longer dead. Stephanie was here with her. She wasn't lost, she was found. She wasn't ghost, she was alive and breathing.

Cass was not Widow; she was Loving, and Loved in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr at Supertinybats or supertinywords! Scream at me. Go ahead.
> 
> Requests are open! Please!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	4. Dinahbabs - Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is at her favorite café, trying to get a new perspective on a case, and she gets it in the form of a beautiful blonde stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a homicide mention. I didn't think it was major enough to tag, but if that bothers you please don't read! I want you to be safe.

Barbara Gordon liked this particular café for a lot of reasons. It was one of the few she had found that was easily wheelchair accessible, the atmosphere was nice, the coffee was good, and it was close enough to the police station that she didn't have to try to make it down to the subway station.   
But it did tend to get a little busy during her lunch break, she supposed. Multiple times someone had sat at the same table she was at, just because there wasn't anywhere else. Most of the time, she didn't mind. As long as they weren't too loud and they didn't think they had a chance with her, they were good.

Though, she wouldn't mind if that woman in line sat next to her...

She was probably around 5"4-5"8, but the heels could be throwing Barbara off. Medium build with amazing legs, dyed blonde hair falling in loose waves down past her shoulders, and a full face of expertly done makeup. She was wearing black combat boots, high waisted black jeans, and a leather jacket with only a lacy black bralette underneath. An interesting look for one thirty in the afternoon, but Barbara was certainly too busy appreciating to judge.  
The type of muscle she had clearly indicated that she worked out. That combined with the leather jacket, multiple silver rings, and give-no-fucks attitude made her clearly someone you shouldn't mess with.

She shook her head. Here she was, staring at this beautiful woman, describing her like a suspect. The police force was really getting to her head, apparently.

But the woman was kind to the barista, seeming to understand how busy they were with the morning rush. That was very attractive. 

Suddenly a little bit embarrassed about what she was doing, Barbara returned to her danish and her legal pad. She had come here to get a little thinking done, not to stare at the clientele. Absently, she tapped her pen against the paper with her left hand, eating with her right. There was no way she was going to get a new perspective on the Johnston case in all this noise... And all of the thoughts about the woman in all black, who was now waiting for her drink. 

It didn't help that her lipstick was such a dramatic, dark red...

Barbara shook her head, getting back to work. Take the case down to its basics; write out the suspects, their locations their alibis...

"Mind if I sit down?" A silky voice asked, already setting down her drink at the table.

Looking up just long enough to see that it was, in fact, the beautiful woman from the line, Barbara blushed and nodded. "Sure, go right ahead."

She sat down silently, sipping at her coffee and staring out the windows. That was one of the other things Barbara liked about this café: it didn't hide the handicapped seating in the back. She could still catch a little sunshine... If there was any.  
Though, she wasn't enjoying the view very much right now, ignoring her danish in favor of putting all her mind power to this case. It wasn't feeling like she was getting very much done, but it was good just going over it again...

Taking a deep breath, she turned her face away from the legal pad. With all of the lists made out, she needed to take a short break.

"Mm, may I ask what you're working on?" The beautiful blonde stranger asked. "I'm Dinah, by the way."

"If you think you can put any of it together, sure." She gave the paper a once over, checking for sensitive information, then handed it over. "And I'm Barbara."

"Pleased to meet you." Dinah took the legal pad and started reading. "Mind if I ask you questions as I go along?"

Barbara shrugged. "Not at all, as long as they're relevant."

"Damn," Dinah grinned. "My first question was going to be to ask if you're single."

Barbara blushed. Damn, this woman was getting the better of her. What if she had something to do with the case?  
She gave her a once over, and decided against that theory. The hairs found on the crime scene were red, and Dinah had clearly dyed her hair from a very dark color. Besides, she didn't fit the description of either perpetrators. Too tall of a woman, too small to fit the footstep size of the other perpetrator.

"I do happen to be single, at the moment." She answered simply, giving just a little smile. "You're holding information on the Johnston family murder case."

Dinah's eyes widened a little bit, then she nodded. "Alright, I guess I'll dive right in... You don't have an area of residence listed for the first girl, is that a mistake?"

Barbara shook her head. "She lives on the streets, that's what the abbreviation here means." 

"Mm, than I don't think she's involved."

"And why not?" 

"Because she's a five foot zero street kid." Dinah explained, taking a sip of her coffee. "I was a five foot five street kid, and I kept a low profile. I read about the case, and it was pretty sloppy work, right? A girl like her probably wouldn't be involved unless she thought there was no chance of getting caught... And if she knew there was a pretty big reward out there for her."  
"I'll keep that in mind... Have you done this before?"

She smiled, tipping her head to the side. "A little bit. An old friend of mine, her fiancée is a police detective. I'm used to bouncing ideas off her."

"Which detective?"

"Reneé Montoya, do you know her?"

"A little. I've met her fiancée once or twice, too."

"She's an old friend of mine..." Dinah frowned. "What about Mr. Fulton?"

They went through the list like that, working their way through until Dinah located her two suspects she thought were the most guilty sounding. Obviously, her meathods weren't even close to professional, but the outside perspective did spin it in a slightly different way. That was what Barbara came here for, after all. A different perspective.

"And a few things were missing from the home, but not a lot?"  
"Correct." Barbara nodded. "It has the clear markers of someone pretending that it was a burglary. Someone wanted the Johnstons dead for another reason. If I can prove motive in any of these people, we'll really have a lead."

"Mm..." Dinah hummed, looking over the legal pad again. "I don't know. Of course, my only expertise in the area is growing up around crime, though. Still, I'm almost confident that it won't be any of these three."

Barbara frowned. "Do you know any of them?"

She shook her head no. "Absolutely not. I just moved here from Star City, up in Washingtpn."

"What did you move here for?"

Dinah shrugged. "The underground music scene here makes good money. If you have a voice people will listen to, Gotham is a good place to get started."

"So you're a singer?"

"I hope to be, anyway." She admitted, flipping a bit of hair over her shoulder. "I don't know what'll work out, in all honesty. I might have to get a real job at the same time, though."

Barbara nodded. "That makes sense. Try WayneCorp, they have good policies and they're usually hiring."  
"So I've heard," Dinah smiled. "I got the whole run down from Kate. WayneCorp is good, stay far away from any LexCorp offshoot, which is good advice anyway... Museums are a good way to get murdered, and above all stay away from the police." She finished her drink. "But you don't seem too bad."

"There are certainly some rotten ones," she admitted. "Definately more bad than the good."  
"I can believe that. She told me to never, ever try to get anywhere close to the cops."

"I would offer the same advice." Barbara shrugged, finishing up her own cup. "It's a harsh city to live in, and the more trouble you can avoid, the better."

Dinah nodded. "That's how these things go, anyway... What about you?"  
She frowned. "What about me?"

"How did you end up here?"

"I grew up here, as much as anything can grow in this awful city." Barbara explained. "My dad is the police commissioner, and I guess I'm following in his footsteps. Making Gotham a better place, and all that."  
"That's awfully noble of you."

She shrugged, frowning out the window. "Some days it feels more like keeping the city from collapsing in on itself."

"Well, that's a fairly important job, I'd say."

"Mm, we don't do the best job." Barbara smirked. "After all, it tried pretty hard to collapse on itself in that earthquake a few years back."  
Dinah laughed. "That's awful!"

"Yeah, probably. It was terrible, but Gotham always rebuilds."

"That is true..." Dinah smiled, shaking her head. "Still, an awful joke."

"It wasn't too bad, you should listen to Officer Grayson."

"I'd rather listen to you." Dinah said.

Barbara was blushing again. Damn. 

"You do have a great sense of humor, if a little dry."

She shrugged, trying to brush it off like she wasn't blushing the color of her hair. 

"It's been really great talking with you, really." Dinah said, resting her hand on top of the table, close enough to Barbara to feel affectionate, but not touching her. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Only if you will... And if we go over this case again. I'll have more information."  
"Mm, I have no problems with that if it means seeing you." She smiled. "Can I get your number?"  
Barbara blushed even darker, but tried desparately to hold onto dignity first. "Can I get your last name, first?"

"Drake-Lance." 

She winced. "I wouldn't use Drake around here."  
"Why not?"

"There was some, uh, interesting reputations that the Drake's, a prominent Gotham family, had. Even though they've both been dead a number of years... There are certainly people who take issue with the name. Especially in the underground scene."  
Dinah nodded. "Thank you for the advice, but I'm not about to change a part of me, even that small, just to keep other people comfortable. And yours?"

"Gordon."

They exchanged numbers quickly, and Barbara passed Dinah's phone back to her. "Just, stay safe, will you?"

She winked, handing out her phone. "Don't you worry, officer."

Damn.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"See you." She smirked with those pretty red lips, slid out of her seat, and sauntered away.

***

Within two weeks a whole lot had changed, but it was still Barbara and Dinah sitting across from each other at that same little café. The Johnston case was closed for the police, passed over to the DA's office, Dinah got a job as a 911 operator, and Barbara was no longer single.

"Mm, new case? What is it this time?"

Barbara sighed, setting down her coffee and pulling out her legal pad. "How did you know?"

"The look on your face." Dinah winked. "But seriously, another homicide?"

"Nope. Grand larceny."

"Have you considered Selina Kyle?"

"Nope." Barbara took a sip of coffee. "She's in Arkham... For now."

"Well then, why don't you hand me the information you're allowed to give me, and I'll ask dumb civilian questions?"

She handed over the legal pad. "I already have everything written out."

"You're incredible. In which case..." Dinah reached into her clutch and pulled out a piece of paper. "You can consider this."

She handed over the little slip, and Barbara smiled as soon as she read it. A ticket to see Black Canary, performing on Friday night at the little community theater across town. On the back, written in smooth cursive, were two things: accessible venue, and backstage pass.

"I'd love to see you perform." 

"Great." Dinah smiled. "What's Mr. Buletti's involvement?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is Supertinydom/Supertinywords!
> 
> Requests are encouraged!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	5. Snaibsel - Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna loves cooking with Artemis... Even if it doesn't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny bit of blood in this chapter! Be warned. Also, this was inspired by the DC Femslash discord, so thank y'all <3

Zatanna loved cooking with Artemis, because it was always a surprise what would happen next. Sure, they could have a recipe they were going off of, but if Artemis decided that she was going to substitute something else in? All other plans went out the window.

It hadn't happened today yet, but she knew they were close. There was always a certain energy in the air when her girlfriend was about to change a recipe, about to add more garlic or more onions, or maybe decide this particular dish was missing mushrooms.

"Hey, Z? Can you start peeling some potatoes?"

Zatanna sighed, shaking her head. "You know the recipe doesn't call for potatoes, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She scoffed. "But it would be better with them, alright? And I'm browning the meat right now... And I still need to crush the garlic."

"It also doesn't call for-"

"Fine! I'll prep the potatoes."

Zatanna slid off her place on the counter, turning to open the fridge. "I never said I wouldn't peel them for you, babe."

Artemis blushed at that, turning back to browning the meat. Pet names were the surest way to get her to blush, and then turn away because she didn't want to be caught blushing.

"Mm, you're blushing." She pointed out.

"I am not."

"Yes you are, right," Zatanna squeezed in between her and the stove. "Here, and here, and here..."

With every 'here' she pressed a kiss to Artemis's cheeks or nose, making her blush even darker.

"Okay! I get it. I'm blushing." She sighed in defeat. "Now will you peel and chop the potatoes? You're gonna burn yourself if you stay there."

"Consider it done."

She got the potatoes from the fridge, the peeler from the, wrong, drawer, and started peeling. Well, she started peeling with about half her concentration, watching Artemis with the rest. The first batch of meat was almost done browning, just needing a couple more minutes on the last side, so she had started getting the garlic ready. Watching her peel off a clove, strip off the papery outer layer, then crush and mince it fine... Her hands moved fast, back and forth, getting the garlic as small as possible. Her face was scrunched in the way it got when she was focused, brows furrowed, mouth drawn in a tight line, squinting just a little bit...

Zatana's hand slipped, reminding her to look back at what she was supposed to be doing. Unfortunately, it wasn't a piece of potato skin she had peeled off. When the peeler slipped, it sliced along the pointer finger of her left hand. The cut probably wasn't bad, but fingers always bled a lot, and the area was quickly being covered in bright red.  
Quickly, she turned on the faucet and put her hand under the running water.

"Hey, babe?"

"What is it, Z?" She didn't turn around, just continued to take the last of the meat out of the pan. 

"I might have, uh..." She glanced back at the hand. "Cut myself a tiny bit. Could you hand me the first aid kit?"

Artemis sighed, taking the last bit of meat out then pouring the stock in. Quickly, she covered the pot, and opened up the cabinet where the first aid kit was.

"We should really have bandaids somewhere else, we keep having to restock the first aid kit."

"Probably." Zatanna agreed. "It's not too bad, just a little slice."

"Well, it would be pretty impressive if you had managed to do serious damage with that old potato peeler." Artemis rummaged through the first aid kit, eventually finding a bandaid near the bottom. "We should start looking for a new one; it's falling apart."

"Maybe that's why I cut myself, it was too dull." She pointed out. "It's more dangerous to have dull tools than sharp ones."

Artemis shook her head. "I doubt it. You probably just weren't paying attention."

"No..." She lied. "It slipped."

"Yeah, it slipped when you weren't paying attention."

She always saw straight through her. Damn.

"And here's a paper towel, you'll need to dry that off if I'm gonna put a bandaid on it."

Zatanna did as she was asked, dabbing off the cut. The cut was tiny and thin, not quite stretching from one knuckle to the next. It was definitely small enough to be covered by a normal sized bandaid.

"Hold it out here so I can cover that up." Artemis held out a little bandaid, already prepared. 

She held it out, and a Wonder Woman bandaid was quickly placed over the cut. "There, was that so bad?"

"I never said it was very bad."

Artemis smirked. "Do you need me to kiss it to make it all better?"

Zatanna laughed, but she actually did raise her hand to her lips and kiss it. 

"You're ridiculous, babe."

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled. "Who's the disaster in the kitchen now?"

"Shut up, you still need to scrape the fond off the bottom of the pot."

"Damn it."

"And you probably should have added the garlic before the stock." Zatanna pointed out.

"Actually, I did." Artemis corrected. "I added it when the meat had just a little bit more to go."

"Impressive."

"Yeah, I can multitask." She grinned.

"You're incredible, babe." Zatanna stepped closer, leaned up, and kissed her.

Artemis blushed bright red, turning back to the stew. "Okay, okay. I'll need those potatoes soon, you know. They need a while to cook."

"I'm working on it."

"Wait. I don't know, should I trust you with that peeler?" She teased turning to wink at her.

Zatanna scoffed. "Alright, that's fair."

"But I do, so you should probably... Never mind, looks like we're both working on this now." Artemis covered the pot, and grabbed a paring knife. "I can leave the stock in the pot, you have a lot of potatoes to peel still."

"Thanks, babe."

She blushed, but seemed to pretend that she hadn't. "Did you get any done?"

"Yes..."

"How many?"

"A couple?"

"Damn, you're hopeless." Artemis shook her head, but she was smiling. "What were you doing that whole time?"

"Mm, staring at you."

She dropped her potato, then quickly snatched it back up again. "...alright."

"You know, I wouldn't have to do that if you weren't so beautiful."

"Uh huh."

Zatanna grinned. "It's just not fair, I can't focus on anything if you're around."

"Right..."

"You're just too-"

"Zatanna?" Artemis interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and just peel the potato."

Of course, though, Artemis was peeling the potatoes with a knife, as if it was the most natural action in the world. She had to give her that: her knife skills were amazing. Zatanna could hardly focus on peeling her own potatoes, wanting to just watch how Artemis's skilled fingers moved. She was doing that cute little scrunched up face again-

Zatanna was careful not to cut herself this time, though.

In the end, when they had finished, Artemis had peeled most of the potatoes. Zatanna could claim that she just did it faster all she wanted, but they both knew she had just spend most of the time ogling her gorgeous girlfriend and how little wisps of hair fell around her face.

And the stew was delicious, even with all of the changes she made.

"Especially with the changes I made." Artemis argued.

Zatanna rolled her eyes, and just kept eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are great, and I love getting them! Seriously, if you want to see something done...
> 
> Tumblr is Supertinybats or Supertinywords!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	6. MissArt - The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann is feeling a little bit homesick, but she comes to realize that she really is home... As long as she has Artemis by her side.

As much as M'gann didn't like to admit it, she often found herself sitting outside of Mount Justice at night, sitting in the grass, staring up at the stars. It didn't help that they were particularly bright tonight, both comforting and disquieting at the same time.  
It was strange. She had never quite gotten used to that, no matter how much time she spent on earth: the nights were different. For one, days on Mars were a tiny bit longer, and the nights were so much colder. Here, in the summer, it wasn't uncommon for temperatures to hit over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit. At home on Mars, an unbearably warm day was closer to seventy.

And the constellations... Even if M'gann knew what a star looked like, and where to place it within its constellation, it wouldn't be lined up right. Some were close, but it was a different night sky than she had watched growing up.  
The harsh truth that she faced out here was like following a stranger when you think they're someone you know: she wasn't home. Watching 'Hello Megan' was about as close as she could get to feeling, well...

"Can't sleep?" Artemis's voice asked from behind her, sitting down next to her in the grass.

M'gann shrugged. "Just looking at the sky. It's beautiful, tonight."

She sighed. "Really is."

They both sat silently for a little bit, just staring upward. M'gann's heart pounded, being this close to Artemis, relaxed... It was a real dream come true. Relaxation was always a distant goal for Artemis anyway, so for her to be this open?

"Do you know anything about Earth constellations?" Artemis asked, tipping her head back almost all the way. 

M'gann shook her head.

"I don't know a whole lot about them, really." She added, but pointed her finger up at a band of stars. "But I know that's Orion. You can tell because those three stars all in a row make up his belt."

The three stars in question shone brightly, but M'gann was having a hard time looking at them. Instead, she tried to memorize how Artemis looked in this dim moonlight. Her face seemed so soft, so gentle.

"And that's the Big Dipper, I know that one." She pointed out another set of stars. "And I think that's Gemini, but I don't really think so. It's supposed to look like twins, but not really."

"How do you know so much about the stars?"

Artemis shrugged. "I don't know as much as my sister. Jade taught me, whenever we were away from the city. She could always find more than I could... But being on trips with her always felt like home."

M'gann sighed. "I miss my own home, sometimes... Even though I love it so much here. I wouldn't trade this for the world, but..."

"No, I get it." She put an arm around her, making M'gann blush. "I wouldn't go back to living at home with Jade, because that would mean he would..."

"You don't need to talk about it."

Artemis smiled, leaning her head against M'gann's shoulder. "Here has started to be its own kind of home, too."

"It really has."

They both reached down to stabilize themselves as they leaned toward each other, but their hands fell to the same place. Artemis was so warm... M'gann blushed dark green. Before she could pull her hand away, however, Artemis took it in her own.

"You know something, M'gann?"

"What is it?"

"When I first got here, I... I envied you a lot. The entire team loved you, you had a boyfriend everyone thought was the hottest, you could look any way you wanted to... It was frustrating to me. I thought your whole 'nice girl' act was, well, just an act."

M'gann's heart fell the moment she heard 'boyfriend.' This was just a friendship talk; she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. It was just like the girls at school: they held hands, sometimes even kissed, but they weren't dating. Just how girls were.

"But as time went by... I realized that you actually were that nice. That's why everyone liked you, not because you had a boyfriend who could beat anybody up. They really did actually like you for you, and..." Artemis swallowed. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you in the beginning."

"I forgave you a long time ago, you know."

She blushed. "Well... I'm glad that didn't stop us from being friends, though."

Friends. "Me too."

"Even after that, though, I was still jealous of you. Taking Connor out of the picture didn't change that; I never liked him anyway. But your ability to change how you look so easily..." Artemis sighed. "I would do anything to have that-"

"But you're so perfect!" M'gann blurted out. "I mean..."

"I'm glad you think so." She smiled, but it quickly faded. "But... I don't think, well... I'm trans."

"What?"

"Trans. Like, transgender?" She explained, eyes squeezed shut. "When I was born they said I was a boy."

"Well, they were wrong." M'gann declared. "And I still think you're beautiful, even if there are things you would change about yourself."

Artemis blushed. "You think so?"

She nodded.

"Well... I thought it was just that kind of jealousy, at first, but..." Artemis swallowed. "I started to realize, over time, that..."

M'gann found her heart beating faster as Artemis turned her face to face her. The moon seemed to trace her features, leaving a silver glow along her lips and nose, and eyelashes... She was perfect. Completely and absolutely.

She took a deep breath, moonlit eyelashes fluttering. "You feel like home, to me."

M'gann opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis wasn't finished. 

"I wasn't jealous, I cared so much because I was falling in love with you."

She couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

A smile broke M'gann's face, completely overwhelming her. "You do?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too!" She exclaimed, squeezing Artemis's hand in her own. "I love you."

Time seemed to slow down, Artemis moving where her arm around M'gann was, until she was gently holding her neck.

"May I..."

They were both moving closer now, eyes fluttering shut, and-

M'gann closed to gap, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. She was perfect, so perfect, and she had known from the moment Artemis joined them that she was hopeless. Though, it was only now that she realized...

She was at home, right here. As long as she had Artemis by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy! Tumblr is Supertinywords and Supertinybats!
> 
> Requests/ideas are open! 
> 
> Comments are love <3


	7. DonnaKory - Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah has challenged Donna to dress herself, in color, for a full week. Kori is allowed to approve or veto outfits, but she can't help out with the actual dressing...
> 
> Aka, Donna Troy is a colorful disaster.

"Donna, do you not know how to dress yourself?" 

Kori's question only voiced the thoughts running through her own mind. Did she know how to dress herself?  
Apparently not. Kori had been the judge of whether an outfit was passable or not, and so far? Nothing had gone by. It was nearly impossible.

"Yes, of course I do."

"In color?"

Donna scoffed, jokingly flipping Kori off. She understood it was a joke. Insults from her translated into affection, and they both knew that.  
Regardless... She was probably right. Armor was easy; throw on something underneath, and you're good. Diana had designed her costume as Wonder Girl, mostly, and as Donna Troy? She wore all black.

But Dinah had been clear: the challenge was to dress herself in color for a whole week. She had to pick out the outfits, so Kori wasn't allowed to help that way, only telling her yes or no.

"Is this so bad?"

She didn't think so. Red jeans, one of Dick's yellow tee shirts he had lost in her apartment, orange scarf. Cowboy boots, as always.

Kori wrinkled her nose. "You look like fire."

"Isn't that a good thing, these days?"

"I said you look like fire." She clarified. "That outfit is not fire."

"What's the difference?"

Kori face-palmed. "Everything. The difference is everything." 

Alright, second try...

***

"That is horrible!" Kori gasped when she looked up from her phone. "You are trying to be annoying!"

She really, really, wasn't. When Kori wore a denim skirt, it was cute. What was wrong with this? Sure, she was wearing it with a yellow beanie, blue long sleeve, green tights, and cowboy boots, but how different was that?

"Does it need a scarf?" Donna asked, and Kori just looked more distressed. "Really?"

She threw on a red scarf, and Kori shook her head. "No."

Time to change... Again.

***

Donna had thought about this for a long time. She wore all black all the time, and that worked for her, so maybe she could do that with another color?  
That's how she ended up in a pink beanie, pink tee shirt, darker pink jacket that belonged to Kori, pink workout shorts, knee high socks, and pink cowboy boots.

"No." Kori shook her head. "Just no."

"Why not!? It's just the same as wearing all black!"

She sighed, coming closer and tenderly holding either side of Donna's face. "Darling, I love you, but it is not."

"Back to the drawing board?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Alright... You can't suggest things, but... Can you tell me if an item of clothing is bad on its own?"

Kori shook her head. "Probably not."

"Any advice?"

She frowned. "Loose the cowboy boots."

Donna smiled. "I think it's 'lose'." 

"Either way, they need to go."

"Really?" She sighed. "But I like them."

"Well..." Kori looked at them thoughtfully. "If you like them so much. But maybe a bit more... understated. The bright pink ones may only be for all black outfits."

"Understated. Got it." Donna nodded. "I guess I'll try again."

***

"That barely counts as color." Kori pointed out. "Though, you do look quite lovely."

"Hey, at least that's an improvement, right?" Donna grinned.

She had indeed gone with understated. Brown cowboy boots, dark grey pants, a lighter grey shirt, black pea coat, green scarf, and a black beanie. Sure, that did sound like a lot of black, when it was all written out...

"Alright, I have an idea." Donna declared, taking off her hat. "You dress me first, then I use that as a reference point."

"I do not know if that would do much to help you." She pointed out. "You have had many reference points, over time, living on earth, and they don't seem to have helped you."

"Aw, sweetheart, really?"

Kori, regretfully, nodded. "You have gotten close, though."

"And I'd be closer without the cowboy boots?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked over Donna once again, then shook her head. "If you can dress with color, than I shall dress you with cowboy boots!"

Donna smiled. "That's my girl."

"Alright, let us get to work." She put her hands on her hips, frowning at the closet. 

It was a lot of items Dinah had leant her, in hopes that the challenge would be possible. Donna tried to follow Kori's line of sight over the area, watching for what she would pick...

"Strip off those other clothes; I believe I have an idea." 

Donna nodded, following her orders. Soon she was standing in her underwear while Kori frowned at the closet.

"Raise your arms."

She did as she was told, and Kori slipped a white tank top onto her.

"As an under-garment. Here." She held up a sweater. "Raise them again."

"I feel like a living Barbie Doll." Donna complained, but it wasn't really a complaint. 

This was weird, but not entirely bad... Mostly because Kori's hands against her skin were rarely bad, though. She was so warm... 

"Alright, step into these." Kori handed her a pair of jeans, and she slid them on. "Here are a pair of socks, and put of your cowboy boots."

I'm the end, the outfit stayed that simple, even if she switched to a different sweater. Brown cowboy boots, light blue skinny jeans, and a blush pink sweater.

"That is cute." Kori finally decided, even though it was only three items. "I would put your hair in a bun, and have you wear that one dainty necklace that you love."

"The arrow one Roy gave me for my birthday?"

"Yes, that one."

"Kind of a self-centered gift, isn't it?" Donna pointed out. "Happy birthday; here's something to remember me by."

"You just like to make fun of Roy." Kori corrected. "And you truly do cherish that necklace."

"Yeah... Alright. Now it's my turn." She took a deep breath. "I want to do something more exciting, though."

"You can certainly do exciting."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I do believe it would be impossible to make you look ugly." Kori said. "You are just too beautiful for odd clothes to hide."

Donna blushed, opening her mouth to say something, but failing. "Alright, let's try... Something."

As she started out, Donna was really trying to look at things that fit the same type of look Kori put together, but it was easy to get distracted. First it was seeing the black boots with the white stars on the sides that Kori had gotten her. They weren't cowboy boots, so maybe they were good...?

Then the red skinny jeans from before called her name again, and Donna knew she had to wear them. Right now, she just had black and red. That was safe, right?   
But she still needed a shirt, which was a problem. Kori's white sweater was an obvious choice, but she wanted something more exciting than that. Maybe...

Pulling on a red tank top and lacing a black belt through the jeans, she turned to face Kori. "Good?"

Kori cocked her head to the side. "This is exactly like the costume you wore, once."

"Oh yeah, right." Donna sighed, and stripped off the tank top. "Different shirt, then... What about this?"

She held up a green crop top, and Kori couldn't shake her head 'no' fast enough. "Christmas."

"Right." She sighed, tossing the shirt back where it was. "Because holidays I don't celebrate determine what I can and can't wear."

Kori snickered at that, just shaking her head. Donna smiled and winked at her before turning back to the closet.

Out of the corner of the closet, something caught her eye. That particular piece of clothing was one of Dinah's, so it could fit her incorrectly, but...

"Give me a minute." And she got to work.

***

Donna was pretty damn proud of herself. Dinah's cute little sundress was certainly not black, the sunflower design bright and cheerful... If the length was a bit short. She had shrugged her black moto jacket on over it, though, deciding the dress was enough color. 

"Oh, you do not look terrible!" Kori exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I am so proud of you..." She lost a little bit of the shine to her eyes when she reached the bottom of the outfit, though; cowboy boots, as always. "And I am glad you found a way to work in what you like wearing."

"Do you think this is enough color, though?" Donna asked, toying with her hair. "Should I add something-"

"No! It is perfect." She smiled, stepping closer to kiss her on the cheek. "I believe my modeling friends would call it 'very Texas.'"

"Is that a good thing?"

"You do it well." Kori grabbed Donna's hand in her own. "Come on! Let us prove to Dinah that you are capable of color!"

Donna smiled, and let herself be dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at Supertinybats/Supertinywords!
> 
> Requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	8. Snaibsel - Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis takes Zatanna up for a hike into the mountains, and Zatanna is pretty sure that she's magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Nightwinggirl, for giving me this idea! You're amazing <3

One thing that Zatanna always loved about Artemis was her spontaneity. Of course, it wasn't really spontaneous, just her making sure that her girlfriend didn't know anything about her plans, so that she could be surprised later.

Which, of course, is how they ended up hiking out in the Appalachians, without a destination, to her knowledge, traveling light. Artemis told her to only pack what she would need for the day and night, food and bedding provided.  
But there weren't any buildings for miles...

"Hey, babe, can you hand me to trail mix?" Zatanna asked, shouldering her backpack and preparing for-

The bag was tossed perfectly into her hands, as always. "Thanks, honey, you're the best."

"Yeah, I know." Artemis grinned, pushing a few sweaty stray hairs out of her face. "How are you doing that?"

"What?"

"Zatanna. Sweetheart. You're wearing fishnets. Hiking. And they're still perfectly in tact."

She shrugged, only giving her the satisfaction of a wink. "Magic."

"Are you seriously wearing magic fishnets right now? In the middle of the mountains?" Artemis sighed, shaking her head, a smile tugging at her lips. "You know there's no one around to impress, right?"

"Only you." Zatanna pointed out. 

She blushed. "Yeah, but..."

"And I think I'm winning."

"You're not winning anything." Artemis snorted. 

"Than impress me."

"Damn, Zee. I didn't realize you were deciding to be so high maintenance today." She said with a grin. "I'm sorry this is just normal peasant trail mix, nothing fancy."

Zatanna tossed an m&m into her mouth. "It'll do... And shouldn't it have been obvious?"

"From what?"

"I'm the bitch in the magic fishnets." She grinned, winking once more just to see how Artemis blushed just a little bit. "I think I look like I could be a little high maintenance."

"While that is true..." She tipped her head. "You're also wearing cargo shorts and a tee shirt."

"Practicality." Zatanna explained. "I mean, do you expect me to be in my normal suit and leotard?"

Artemis punched the bridge of her nose. "You know what? Never mind. Forget I asked."

She grinned. "So does that mean I win?"

"Absolutely not."

***

When they finally reached their apparent destination, the sun was just beginning to get low in the sky. It was a fairly large clearing, with some trees creeping down from the higher up areas, and a lake that looked... Wow.

As the sun set, the lake turned to liquid gold. Zatanna was petrified by the beauty of it; sparking waters reflecting the whole glory of the sky. Golds and oranges and pinks and purples all blended together in one seamless display. It was as if the earth had put up the perfect sunset for this place, just for them.

"It's beautiful." Zatanna breathed, still staring at the way colors rippled over the water.

Somehow, she managed to pull her eyes away, and find Artemis. She was sitting next to the newly-erected tent, just watching her, smiling.

"How did you-"

"Get it up so fast?" She grinned. "Practice. I brought a couple blankets too, so it'll be pretty comfortable."

Zatanna smiled. "Are you sure you're not magic?"

Artemis blushed, but shook her head. "Nope. I'm just an ordinary person."

"You're anything but ordinary, darling."

She blushed a little darker, then reached into her pack. "Alright, all I need is to clear that a little..."

Pulling out a small trowel, she began to dig, until there was a small hole about a foot deep a little ways from the tent itself. If Artemis wasn't magic Zatanna had no clue how she did it so fast, clearing the area, then standing up and brushing off her knees.

"I'll be right back." She promised, then grabbed her pack again, now mostly empty without the blankets and the tent.

Zatanna watched her go, how the golden sun glinted on her ponytail, as if Midas himself had touched her.

She was back not long after, with sticks in her arms and a full backpack. Laying down the sticks by the hole, she swung the pack off her back and got to work. Stone by stone, she circled the hole, then started methodically piling in the wood.   
Before she could say 'etaerc erif' there was a small blaze started at the center of the bundle. Artemis doctored it a little, blowing in it and adding twigs, until the little fire was a full blaze.

Dusting off her knees, Artemis looked very proud of herself. "Alright, are you impressed?"

Zatanna blinked. "How did you do all that so quickly?"

"Like I said: practice."

"You're incredible."

She shrugged, rolling her shoulders back. "Anyway, dinner will be ready in a bit, if you want to read or something."

"Oh?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "And what's for dinner?"

Artemis smirked, grabbing her bow. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

With that she stalked off, towards the trees at the far side of the clearing. Silently, she moved through the soft underbrush and grass, walking along the very edge of the water. Even this close, she looked like a silhouette. A hunter of old, captured in this moment. No picture taken by a camera could compare to this very moment.

Then Artemis stopped. Slowly, she reached into her quiver and knocked an arrow. Every move she made was intentional, slowly turning until-

She released the arrow, and it shot out to make its mark. Grabbing the line she had connected to it, she pulled the catch back to herself. After freeing the arrow from it, she pulled out a knife and-  
Zatanna looked away for this part. She may only be able to see their silhouette, and she may have seen a lot worse of things, but that didn't mean she really wanted to watch Artemis gut a fish.

Within a few minutes she was back, though, carrying a gutted fish and a freshly rinsed knife.

"Alright. Dinner will be ready in a few." Artemis announced, then sat down next to the campfire. Carefully, she filleted the fish, seasoning it with a few things from her bag. Zatanna was transfixed on her every movement, watching as she moved the position of something in the fire, holding out the fish-  
She laid the fish on top of a large, flat rock she had heating within the fire. Immediately the smell of herbs and butter hit her nose, mingled in with the campfire and the fresh air. 

The fish cooked quickly, and it wasn't long until Artemis was pulling the fillets out of the fire, setting them on a couple of paper plates she had brought.

"And now..." Artemis used a stick, poking at the fire until she had rolled a couple balls of tinfoil closer to herself. 

Using a couple of sticks as tongs, she picked up the tinfoil lump and set it down on one of the plates, after thoroughly brushing it off. She did the same with a second, as well.

"Potatoes." She explained with a grin. "There's butter and seasoning in my bag, too, for once they cool off a little bit."

Zatanna smiled, then leaned over to kiss her. "You're amazing."

"So you're impressed?"

"I have to say that I am."

***

Zatanna slept in the next morning, their little tent surprisingly comfortable. When she woke up there was sunlight on her face, and the smell of cooking food on her nose.   
Stumbling into some clothes first, the same fishnets and cargo shorts as the day before, but a different shirt, she pushed her way out of the tent.

And there Artemis was, cooking breakfast, gently humming a little tune to herself. The sunlight streaming down on her made the scene look like a picture, too perfect to be true.

And Zatanna knew the her girlfriend was impossibly magical, in ways she didn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can yell at me on tumblr at Supertinywords or Supertinybats! 
> 
> Requests or ideas are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	9. KoryBabs - Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori's building was destroyed recently, and she needs a place to stay... Where better than Wayne Manor?   
> Barbara is pretty sure she isn't going to last two days living with someone so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a lil later than I normally post, I'm having a rough time, so bear with me?

Barbara was never fond of the color purple. Whether it was dark and majestic or a pale, girly lavender, it never quite sat right for her. It was either very old or very young, never really finding that middle ground.

She never really thought about it, though. Sure, she didn't wear purple, but most everyone assumed that was a red hair thing. When part of yourself is such a bright color, it makes for different color combinations. Of course, it wasn't a strict avoidance thing. If there was a value pack of two tank tops and she liked the other one she'd get it, maybe even wear the purple one once in a while. It just wasn't her favorite.

So when she met Koriand'r, full of bright colors and dressed neck to toe in pretty, flirty lavender, it came as a little bit of a surprise. Orange and purple wasn't a color combination that made sense, but she made it work, seeming as natural on her as the fiery hair flowing over her shoulders.

"You must be the Oracle! I am so pleased to meet you!" She grinned, holding out a large hand to shake. "I am Koriand'r, but I am also known as Starfire... You may call me Kori."

"A pleasure to meet you." She took the hand, craning her neck to look up at Kori's face.

Barbara had to admit, she wasn't a very big person. Even when she wasn't in a wheelchair, she was only five foot four. But Kori? She had to be at least eight feet tall. At least.

"I have heard so much about you from Dick! You truly do have hair most red."

She had a feeling that, right now, she also had a face most red. "Maybe not quite as red as your own, but..."

"Still, it is most beautiful." Kori praised, her whole face lit up in a smile. "I hear you are a detective superior to Dick. If this is true, I greatly look forward to working with you."

"And if half of what I've heard about you is true, I feel the same way."

"Excellent!" She clapped. "But also... I should like to let you know why I have arrived at the Wayne Manor."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! Not, well..." Her brows pinched together. "The building I was staying in was destroyed recently."

"Ahh, so you just need someplace to stay for the night?" Barbara guessed. "Come in, I'll find you a guest room."

Kori stepped in after her, shouldering her backpack. "It could be for more than one night, while I continue to search for a new apartment."

"That's alright. I'll warn you, Bruce does have ruled against meta's in Gotham, but you should be fine as long as you don't plan on settling down here." Barbara explained as they made their way over to the elevator. "I doubt you really want to, anyway."

Kori shook her head. "The only good thing about this city is the people... Some of the people. You and Dick are both nice. But there are other places that need me more."

She nodded. "We do have the city pretty well covered, here."

"Indeed... Would it be strange to say that I have a feeling we will become good friends?"

Barbara shrugged, and pressed the button to the second floor. "I don't know, but... I'd love to be friends with you."

Was it friendship she was feeling, or something more than that? Barbara tried to convince herself that it was just friendship, but...

She glanced up at Kori, the way she was staring up at the ceiling of the elevator as they went up, and her cheeks flushed. There was just something about her. It was more than just her appearance, even if that was a plus. Most rooms in the manor were built extra tall, just to add to the luxurious feel for most people, but the elevator was just tall enough to accommodate her. Parts of her curls seemed to have a mind of their owl, floating and spinning in the air, flashing like fire. Her eyebrows seemed raised just a little bit, in slight but perpetual excitement. Beneath them, her eyes glowed a vivid green. Her wide nose, the way her full lips curled up at the edges...

Barbara didn't know how long she was going to last with someone as genuinely beautiful, inside and out, as her in the house. She would die on day two from the sheer power of her being.

The elevator beeped, and she stepped out into the hall. Barbara followed after. 

"So, most of the bedrooms we use are on this wing, here." She gestured over at the side lines with doors. "Mine is the one closest to the elevator, here."

"Oh! Is the one next to it taken?"

Barbara shook her head. "Nope. It's all yours, if you'd like."

"That is wonderful!" Kori exclaimed, a smile lighting up her whole face. It shall be as though we are roommates, almost."

She blushed. "Yeah. If you go on in, you'll find a key on the pillow; that's your room key. Theoretically, it would give you some privacy, but..."

"Bats. I understand. They are all like that, I guess? Picking locks?"

"You would guess correctly... Make yourself at home."

Kori smiled, then leaned down and kissed Barbara gently on the cheek. "I will. Thank you, Orcale."

Barbara blushed, her whole face heating up. "You know, you can call me Babs. Most everyone does."

"Babs." She tried, as if toying with the name on her tongue. "That is an adorable name. May I ask what it is shortened from?"

"Barbara."

"Well, thank you, Babs. You have certainly made me feel quite at home."

"I'm glad to hear that." Something about the way Kori said her name made her blush a little darker. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Damn. She was done for.

***

"How long have you been working on that, Babs?" Kori asked, coming up behind her.

Barbara had probably been trying to research this case for too long; she was getting no leads. That in itself always a sure sign that she should take a break, give it some time, and then come back, but she was not giving up on it that easily... That is, until Kori came into the library.

Over the past couple of weeks Kori and her had been doing different things together, anything from online shopping to working out. It was nice, in a way, to have somebody around. Barbara hadn't realized how lonely she got around the manor, since everyone was always either gone or asleep.

"Long enough." She rubbed her eyes and pushed away from the desk. "Any reason?"

"I was wondering..." Kori held up two little face-mask packets. "Girls night?"

Barbara had to smile just at the unexpectedness of it. She hadn't done a face mask like that since... Probably since high school.

"Sounds great."

"Do you know how one does them?" Kori asked, looking at the back of the packages. "I only really know about them from media. I picked out the colors because I knew green is your favorite."

"...no." She admitted. "But we can certainly figure it out."

"An adventure! Yes! To the bathroom to figure this out! Yours, or mine?"

Barbara shrugged, backing up further so she could turn out of the library. "Probably yours. It's closer."

"Ooh! And perhaps you could sleep over?" She grinned. "I know that these things are childish, but they are very exciting when you have not done them before. At least... Not with another girl."

"Oh no, you're good." Barbara found herself blushing a little bit as they went. "It's been a long time for me, too."

"Than this will be so much fun! Your favorite color is green though, right?"

She nodded.

"That is what I remembered you saying, but I could not recall exactly, so I was not sure." Kori smiled. "I am glad to have gotten it right. This one is green tea scented."

"That's neat."

"And my favorite color is purple." She stated. "If it was not apparent from the fact I most often wear that color."

Barbara laughed. "You really do wear a lot of purple. Is your door unlocked?"

"Yes, it is."

She turned the knob and pushed the heavy door forward, then reached over to flip the lights. "Is there any reason you like it so much?"

Kori shrugged. "I do not believe so. That color is simply... I guess I like it because it is so soft, but can also be very powerful. I do not know if I said that right... I just think it is pretty."

"No, that's as good a reason as any to like a color. Probably better than most."

"Is there any reason you like green so much, then?" Kori asked, striding across the room to the adjoined bath. "If you do not mind that I ask."

"Not at all." She frowned. "I guess... Green symbolizes hope and growth, to me. Since Gotham is such a grey and bleak city... The little bits of green you find are almost in rebellion of that. Growing despite their circumstances."

Kori sighed, walking back over to Barbara, laying a hand over her heart. "That is such a beautiful reason, though. It makes the most sense, for you."

Barbara shrugged. "It's hard to pick a favorite color, though. A lot of people think they're just for kids."

Pouting, she shook her head. "Those are people who do not believe adults are allowed to have favorites at all. People should be allowed to have fun, no matter their age."

"Preach."

"Alright, this packet says that you should first..."

***

A few minutes and lots of confusion at strangely worded directions later, they both had their face masks on. A strange combination of lavender and green tea filled the bathroom, though it wasn't unpleasant. Now, Kori was carefully braiding Barbara's hair.

"It is so soft and beautiful." She whispered, slowly moving section by section. "I am almost done with it, but I do not want to stop."

Barbara laughed. "That is how playing with hair feels, isn't it?"

She couldn't see, but something told her Kori nodded. "I used to play with Garth's hair a lot, since it was so long and pretty. It felt different from yours, though. It was more silky."

"Hair texture does vary greatly." She agreed. "Dick's is so stubborn when you try to get it to go one way..."

Kori chuckled. "Indeed it is. I braided his too, when he grew it out."

"That's right. That was when you two were..." Barbara knew the next word was 'dating,' but couldn't bring herself to say it. "Together."

She sighed. "Babs, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Kori?"  
She quickly finished up the braid, then sat down on the tile floor by Barbara. "I know that you dated Dick, and that you have dated other people, but... Have you ever been with another woman?"

Instantly, Barbara was bright red. "Well... Yes. A few times, actually."

Kori let out a huge sigh of relief, a grin sprouting on her face. "That makes this much easier. I, well... Would you want to..." She swallowed. "Is there a possibility you would want to go on a date with me?"

Barbara couldn't believe her ears, mouth moving faster than her thoughts. "Yes. I would love to- I've been wondering-"

"I am so excited!" Kori sprung to her feet, jumped up, and hit her head on the ceiling.

Thankfully, it didn't leave a dent, and Kori didn't seem to have noticed. 

"From the moment I first saw you when I knocked on the door, I wondered, and I have forced myself to keep quiet until now..."

Barbara nodded. "I feel the same way."

"May I... If you wanted to do so... Could I kiss you?"

"Yes. Fuck yes." She smiled so wide that it moved the mask a little bit. 

So Kori got up, leaned in, and-

Barbara didn't think she minded the color purple nearly as much, anymore. It seemed perfect. Just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblrs are Supertinywords and Supertinybats! 
> 
> Requests are open! 
> 
> Comments are love <3


	10. Snaibsel - Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis has a recurring nightmare she just can't shake... Luckily, Zatanna is there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for character death. It's dreamed, so I'm not going to put it in the tags, but yeah.
> 
> Inspired by the DC Femslash discord, particularly Rohaid, Zani, and Day! Love y'all.

Some days, Artemis is just waiting for the nightmare to happen for real. Every time, every night it reads it's ugly head, it always happens the same way. Well... Not exactly. The way it happens changes, but the ending result is always the same: she is left alone.

Wally dies first. He's always died first in the dream, and it doesn't matter that she knows he's back now because suddenly he's gone. Her best friend, her roommate, torn away from her. No body left to bring closure. He just runs himself to death, the speed force claiming him. There's always this feeling, this seeping sticky feeling that this is for good; he's not coming back this time.

Then, oddly enough, it's Robin. They're back in the air vents of Mount Justice, when all of Red Tornado's cousins attacked the place. He drowns as they're moving from place to place, and they don't find out until later that he wasn't right behind her. His body floats in the water, face down, cape skimming the surface.

Then it's M'gann, going down in a burning building, yelling for them to save the civilians first. She's always like that, after all; selfless to a fault. They know she's gone the moment the blinding second the mind-link fills them with pain... Then it goes silent.

Then Connor, held down in a chair. Maybe he's back at Cadmus but she can't tell. All she knows is that there's kryptonite and they're torturing him or experimenting on him and she's powerless to help. The monitor flatlines.

Kaldur dies weeks after M'gann broke his mind, just slowly fading away until he's reduced to nothing. With her gone, there's no way to save him, no way to put him back together. His skin is ashy and grey, eyes closed, chest still.

Raquel dies in the Mount Justice explosion, having leant her shield to someone she thought needed it more. Artemis can hear her scream, echoing in her mind over and over.

Jason dies again, and it's like torturous slow motion because even though she wasn't there, she knows exactly what happened. With every strike of the crowbar she almost begs that he'll die faster, to take him out of this misery.

Tim dies in a cave in, though she isn't sure where, only that it's dark and cold and she can hear the squeaking of mice or rats. Something tells her that it could be a sewer; he's always hated them.

Gar died before he was ever Beast Boy, because M'gann wasn't there to give him the transfusion when he was hurt. She knows that as a feeling more than actually seeing it.

And the others all go, one by one, all starting to blur into each other at this point. Bart launched himself into a building right before it exploded. La'gon was dried out. Jaime got crushed by a robot. Each one took what was left of her heart and broke it more, because she couldn't save them. She couldn't save any of them.

But Zatanna was always last. She wasn't really dead, and that was the worst part. They were back on Roanoke Island, where Klarion was trying to summon other Lords of Chaos.  
Where they needed Fate.

So Zatanna put on the helmet, but this time he refused to give up her body. It was too much for him to risk if he gave her up. He didn't believe Zatara would actually take her place.

So she was stuck, trapped, with everyone gone, gone, Ollie had died halfway across the world and she didn't learn about it until now, her sister was killed in a mission that went wrong, and her mother had gone make missing. The apartment was empty. She was alone.

Alone.

And there was Zatanna, the woman she was in love with, but it was only her body being used by the helmet. Her mannerisms were gone, how she normally dressed was gone, the way that she smiled and tipped her head when she was challenged always gone...

All that was left was Fate. 

***

Artemis woke herself up screaming, thrashing in the sheets until they tangled tightly around her legs, keeping her from moving any more. There were tears streaming down her face. Her whole body was shaking.

"Shh, it's okay, Artemis. I'm here. You're okay." Zatanna whispered softly, pulling her into her arms.

She broke down into full sobs, clutching her girlfriend, touching her head to make sure there was no helmet, smelling her hair to be sure that she wasn't controlled by Fate, that she still used the same coconut shampoo she had used since they were kids.  
They held on like that for a while, until her breathing leveled out a bit more, and her shoulders stopped shaking so hard.

"Alright, you're okay... Would you like me to make you some tea?" 

Artemis sucked in a breath. "As long as I can keep my eyes on you."

She smiled, pulling away a little bit, untangling the sheets from the two of them. Zatanna was so calm and collected that it always left her breathless. When Zatanna was in trouble, or scared, she lost any senses of calm and collected she ever had. But she was always there for her, being exactly what she needed.  
They wandered into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the lights since the moonlight was so bright through the window. Zatanna was magic - literally - at quickly making tea. With a quick backwards spell the water was the correct temperature, she had the tea in their little metal steeping things, and they only had to wait the few minutes for the tea to steep.

"Same nightmare?" Zatanna asked over her shoulder. 

Artemis nodded. "This time it wasn't just the teams, but... Yeah."

She sighed, then crossed the kitchen again to hug her. They just held each other until the timer went off, Zatanna gently rubbing her back, Artemis just holding her close.

When they got back to bed, mugs of tea in hand, it didn't take very long to start to feel sleepy. It must have been some kind of magic, or something in the tea, but Artemis could barely keep her eyes open. Setting the mug on their bedside table first, she let her eyes close, and rested her head in Zatanna's lap.

"Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, Artemis."

And whether it was magic or not, for once, she slept well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at Supertinywords and Supertinybats!
> 
> Requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	11. Stephcass - Rest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph and Cass have had a rough week, so the rest of the family decide to give the two of them the day off.  
> If only Steph knew how to rest.

Stephanie yawned, stretching her arms over her head. For once, she felt... Well rested? That didn't normally happen, with her crazy schedule. Having a semi-normal life during the day, then going out as Batgirl at night didn't really allow for much time to sleep. Usually it was just two little naps, but...

She glanced at the time on her alarm clock: eleven forty five. In the morning.

How had that happened? She rubbed her eyes, then looked back at it again. Nope, that was right, but how...

Cass shifted next to her, rolling over and taking most of the blankets with her.

Cass had slept in this late too? What happened? Sure, she was not about to complain about getting to sleep in with her girlfriend, but it was still a little too strange to take at face value.

"Hey, Cassie, hon, what's going on?"

She groaned, rolling back over to snuggle up. So much for that plan.

"Cass. Ca-ass... Cassie?" Steph shook her gently. "Cassandra. Cass-o. Cassiopeia?"

All she got as a reward for that was a noise that sounded like chewing, and Cass nuzzling closer to her thigh. Shaking her head, Steph just shook her a little more. It had been so long since they just woke up naturally together that she had nearly forgotten how difficult it was just to wake her up.

Oh well, she decided, leaning back and grabbing her phone. With one hand she scrolled her feed, with the other she gently pet Cass's hair. She nuzzled into the touch a little bit in her sleep, subconsciously moving towards the touch.

Steph loved that. Every time, it made her heart swell.

But right now... She exited out of Instagram and looked for Duke in her contacts.

(Steph): hey I slept in????

(Duke): Oh yeah, Bruce said to give you a rest day

(Steph): rest day???????

(Duke): You were injured recently, right?

Well, now that she thought about it... She did have a concussion earlier in the week. Then there was the claw marks on her thigh... And the minor stab wound in her shoulder... And the couple of teeth she got knocked out, but that had already been fixed... Oh, and the three toes she had broken, that were now all taped together. 

Cons to think of it, this had not been a good week for her.

(Steph): yeahhhhh

(Duke): Take it easy, ok?

(Steph): kay 

Take it easy. That was instruction that should have been easy, but, as always, it started to be incredibly hard. Take it easy meant Saturday's spent sleeping in late, which she had already done, then accomplishing nothing all day, which she had yet to do. 

Besides, if she was going to get up, that meant other members of the family would see her. And with that, she'd need to shave, and at least put a little eyeliner on. Still, there was no way in hell she was tucking. That's what rest day meant: loose sweatpants and no more effort in her hair than a messy bun.

Still, her mind was in turbo-gear trying to work out the case she was working on before she decided to go to sleep. Just thinking about restful things people do was not working got her her.

As if she could sense Steph's predicament, Cass blinked awake. Her short black hair was a huge mess around her face and over her forehead. Her eyes were bleary with sleep. A little crusty bit from drooling lingered on the side of her mouth.  
Steph smiled. She was so fucking lucky. Even like this, waking up a mess, Cass was adorable. 

Cass frowned, then sat up so she could sign. "What's going on?"

"Rest day," Steph explain. "I already asked Duke about it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Apparently we've had a tough week." Her stabbed shoulder throbbed. "At least, I have."

"The painkillers are in that drawer."

"I know," Steph rolled her eyes. "It just wasn't bothering me until now." 

She clinked her tongue. "You still should have taken something."

"I know..."

"You do know better." Cass smirked, eyes gleaming. "At least, I think so."

Steph flipped her off, but she only laughed.

"You're adorable." Cass signed, scooting forward to mess with her hair. "Can I braid it?"

"Of course. Hold up-" Steph grabbed the wide-toothed comb from their bedside and quickly pulled it through her curls. "There. Now you can braid."

She didn't need to see Cass's face to know she was smiling, gently running her hands through her hair. She shifted, getting up on her knees so that she could access Steph's scalp.

Fuck, she loved this. Careful not to move too much, Stephanie got the painkillers from the drawer and swallowed them with some water. This would really start to feel like a rest day in a little bit... Once the meds kicked in.

But Cass had grabbed the comb now, and was using it to split her hair down the middle. Double French braids, she guessed. Steph let her eyes drift shut, losing herself in the moment. And yeah, she probably needed to change her bandaging, and she definitely needed to shave, but it was nice to just sit here. Even though it was basically noon, she still had that sleepy early morning feeling of waking up with her girlfriend. 

Slowly and methodically, she worked down each braid, humming the tune to one of the songs Barbara played in the Batcave fairly often. It was catchy, and cute, even though Cass humming wasn't the prettiest sound, Steph loved it. Humming meant that she felt safe and secure. 

She was just finishing up when Steph's stomach rumbled, signaling that it was time for breakfast. The bed shifted behind her, and Cass hopped off so she could face her.

"I think they're even..." She frowned, touching each side of the braid, gently turning her head. "You're perfect."

"I mean, I need to shave really quick, but yes. Breakfast."

Cass shrugged. "I think you're perfect before you shave, too."

Steph could feel her face heating up. She opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it. If she could think Cass was the most beautiful thing she'd even seen with messy hair and a little drool down the side of her face, Cass could think she's cute without a completely hairless face.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supertinywords/Supertinybats are where you can yell at me on tumblr!
> 
> Requests are open
> 
> Comments are love <3


	12. DonnaKory - Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one of Kori's little traditions to go to the County Fair every year, and this time she brings her new girlfriend, Donna.

It was late by the time the County Fair was starting to die down, but the line for the Ferris wheel was still as long as ever, if not longer than it was during the day. Donna supposed that now was probably most people's favorite times for it, when the sun was setting, but she didn't mind if they got there a little late.  
The Ferris wheel was, after all, their final stop. Kori had a list of rides she went on every year, usually with Dick, but these past few years since they broke up she had grabbed different companions. This year, since she and Donna had started dating at the beginning of the summer, they went together and called it a date.

Donna had been afraid, at first, that she would rather go with someone else, but Kori said she wouldn't dream of it.

"But I would only want to go with you." Kori had said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "You are my girlfriend, after all."

She was convinced she'd never get tired of that, just like Kori would never get tired of her winning balloons and stuffed animals for her. Now, by the time the day was almost over, she had three balloons clutched tightly in one hand, and two stuffed animals tucked under the other arm: a polar bear and a very round cat.

"I always love the Ferris wheel." Kori declared, bouncing on her feet. "Though we can both fly, there is still something magical about sitting in the air like that, isn't there?"

Donna nodded. "There really is."

The lights were beautiful, yes, but she had a feeling that she'd be looking more at Kori herself. That expression of joy and wonder on her face was like nothing else... If Donna could really, truly capture that moment, if would be all she needed to sustain her for the rest of her life.

"Come on! The line is moving. We may be able to get on this time!" Kori grinned, readjusting her arm to support the stuffed animals. "I wonder if they have any rules against balloons..."

Donna shook her head. "I don't think so; I saw some kids with balloons earlier."

"That is fantastic!" She cheered. "It would have been wonderful anyway, since you are with me, but that is an 'added bonus' as they say."

"Oh, the line really is moving." 

They stepped forward, each group of people riding in a one of the baskets presenting their tickets at a time. Donna made sure they had theirs, since Kori's hands were currently very full. The tickets were a little sweaty from being held in her hand, but not too bad. Being around Kori always made her palms sweat anyway, which definitely wasn't helping. 

She looked beautiful as the sun was mostly set, her eyes glowing that electric green, all thick eyelashes and excited looks. The rest of her face caught the glow from her hair. Flashing like fire, and swirling around her body, it gave off a warm light all its own, catching on her nose and lips, lighting up everyone around her. She was perfect, and-

"Donna, love, do you have our tickets?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she found the ride attendant staring at her expectantly. As she handed him the tickets, blushing in embarrassment, Kori giggled just a little bit.

You are adorable when you 'zone out.'" She explained, still giggling. "Were my hands not full, I would hold your hand."

They stepped forward into the little basket, the attendant closed the gate, and they were rotated up so the next people could get in.

"Oh, this is so wonderful, isn't it?" Kori breathed.

Donna looked over at Kori, and smiled at how excited she was. "It really is." 

"You are not looking at the view, are you?"

She blushed bright red.

Kori laughed. "You are, as Garth is always telling you, 'too gay to function.'"

Donna laughed at that, shaking her head. "Yes I am, when it comes to you."

It was Kori's turn to blush at that, turning her head away. "Thank you, Donna, for coming here with me. I know it is childish, and..."

"No, it's not childish at all." She leaned forward, putting a hand on her knee. "It makes you happy, and it's not hurting anyone, so there's nothing wrong with it."

Kori smiled. "Will you help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"Will you tie the balloon strings around my wrist?" 

Donna laughed. "Sure. Here hand them to me..."

In no time the ribbons were secured around her wrist; there was no risk of those floating away... Though, if they did, Donna knew she would just fly up and get them again.  
But Kori reached her hand out, and took Donna's hand in hers. The Ferris wheel was spinning around right now, and they weren't anywhere close to the top, but it was good anyway.

"You are perfect, Donna Troy." Kori whispered, gently running her thumb back and forth over the back of Donna's hand. "And I... I know this is a bit fast, but I believe I love you."

Dona was taken aback, such that she couldn't say anything. She only mirrored the motion, gently rubbing Kori's hand. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved her, but hearing Kori say it first? That had made it so incredibly real.

The Ferris wheel was moving again, and this time they stopped on the top. The whole fair was spread out beneath them, all bright neon lights blinking in the dark. Further out was the city, and the horizon glowing ever so faintly. Above them, the stars had begun to twinkle. 

Now was the moment.

Squeezing Kori's hand a little tighter, Donna leaned in. With her free hand she pushed the hair out of Kori's face, gently holding her neck as they kissed. It was soft and gentle, almost too sweet with the taste of cherry cotton candy on Kori's lips. They only broke apart when the Ferris wheel had begun to move again.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me on Tumblr at Supertinybats/Supertinywords 
> 
> Requests are open
> 
> Comments are love <3


	13. Stephcass - The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is the sun... So who is Cass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this doesn't make sense it's because I'm running on empty and caffeine atm

Cass is fairly sure the world began when Stephanie opened her eyes. Her's felt like it started when she saw her, anyway. Batgirl, the one with flowing gold hair. People always remarked on the suit being different, how it was purple, and that was the largest change from Barbara to Stephanie, but that wasn't true at all.

She hadn't seen Barbara as Batgirl in person, of course. Only now, as Oracle, her mentor. But even then, she moved the same. Old training videos and news clips show that much. It was the kind of practiced confidence that came from knowing what she was doing, having a technical skill of how to fight. Barbara stalked like a panther, all poise, ready to strike at a moments notice. Her hair may have been fiery red, but the stereotype of being impulsive was lost on her. Every move was quick, but calculated.

Stephanie, on the other hand, moved like she was forging her own path. Sure, Bruce had taught her. At this point she was very technically trained, extremely good in hand to hand combat... But she also improvised. Not to say Barbara didn't, but Stephanie had grown up heavily improvising. It showed in every punch she threw, shaped by having broken her hand that way before. 

It was beautiful, in a way. That kind of natural feel, that fire in her. No one was mistaking the two Batgirls anyway, but they didn't notice those little differences either.

And the golden hair trailing behind her as she ran, as she fought, as she screamed and laughed into the night.

Barbara had a skill she claimed she had developed over years of private schooling: being able to keep a straight face through anything. She believed that, too. Having been mentored by her, hearing that hadn't surprised Cass at all.  
Stephanie could do that too, sure, but she regularly chose not to. Looking over at her, how she broadcasted how she was feeling, was incredible. The way the edges of her wide nose crinkled, her full lips being pulled into a smile, or a frown, or a lopsided smirk when she's about to start some trouble...

Her golden smile seemed to light up even the darkest corners of Gotham, as if the sun had decided to shine on the city.

It was odd for Cass to even think of them all sharing that same title for a while, being Batgirl. 

Barbara was green, an electric kind of color, a little bit like her eyes. It was a nice color, and she was an amazing person, like a sister to her.

That thought was startling to her. Wherever Cass went, whatever she did, the concept of 'self' always felt disjointed. Who she was didn't depend on her surroundings; he just was what she was.

But recently she had become a daughter to Bruce, which made her feel so happy on the inside she could burst. 

She was Tim's sister, and he was her brother. That one had come second, she thought, though the timing was unsure. His boyfriends were friends to her... Despite the odd patch with Kon.

But Barbara? Up until now she had thought of her as a mentor, a leader. She was guidance when Cass needed it, a shoulder to lean on, help with her speech lessons. It has never quite clicked that it was like she was an older sister.

But what about Stephanie?

The thought pulled at her brain like a wet cape, making it hard to move and function normally. She knew who Stephanie was apart from her: the sun. Golden and bright like her hair, like her smile, like the flash in her unexpectedly blue eyes, like the highlighter thar shone on her dark skin.

But who was she to Steph?

What better time to ask than now, Cass thought. They were sitting next to each other on the roof of some old, slightly crumbly building, just staring down at the city lights.

"Who am I?"

Stephanie looked confused, her neck a little tense as she cocked it to the side, shoulders tight. "What do you mean?"

"To you." Cass explained further, slowly letting out her breath.

She looked shy, or embarrassed, which was new for her. She hid her face, turning away.

"Damn. Well, I was wondering when I was going to finally get the guts to tell you anyway."

Cass's heart rate jolted. "Tell me what?"

"I really like you." Stephanie said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "More than friends... And not in a family type way."

"Well, I knew you didn't fit as a sister..." Cass frowned. "Wait. Do you like me how Tim likes-"

She nodded, seeming to curl into herself more. She was afraid, Cass realized with a start. Fearless Stephanie was afraid. 

"No, I..." She swallowed. "You don't have to be scared. I think I feel the same about you."

Stephanie's eyes went wide.

"You're like the sun. Sometimes I'm afraid I'll orbit around you."

She laughed with her whole body, relaxing in pure relief. "Really?"

Cass nodded.

"Well then, you're like the moon." Steph decided. "But louder."

"...wouldn't that mean I revolve around you?"

She stiffened. "Well, I didn't-"

"No, it would mean I revolve around the earth, which revolves around you." Cass corrected herself, then opened her eyes wide in realization. "That means I revolve around Tim."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "Tim doesn't revolve-"

"Yes he does." She stated. "He's still a little bit in love with you."

"He is?"

"Don't worry about it." Cass waved it off. "I love you more than he does."

That got Steph to laugh again, so hard she snorted a little bit. "And why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not about to lose to him." She shrugged. "Especially not when it comes to you... We're like Pokemon."

"...what? Okay, you lost me."

"Sun and moon." Cass added. "They're equal. Well... Moon is a little better."

Steph elbowed her a little bit. "Yeah right."

But she knew that, every time Stephanie blinked, or slept, or held her eyes shut at all, the world paused. She was the beginning. Gold. Sun.

And Cass wouldn't mind being the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supertinywords and Supertinybats are good places to find me, Uhhh
> 
> Requests are open
> 
> Comments are pretty rad, bro


	14. Snaibsel - White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis is alive in Valentine's Day, but she has a free ticket to this magic show, so... Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I loved every second of writing this, and thank the America's Got Talent compilation videos for the magic tricks.

Going to a magic show wasn't exactly Artemis's idea of Valentine's Day, but she was single, lonely, and she won a free ticket, so she supposed that it was as good a way as any. Still, though, did the parking have to be this bad?

Finally finding a spot along the road, Artemis parallel parked as quickly as she could and hopped out the door. The Gotham air was frigid, making her wish that she had worn a lot more than her coat to keep warm. Pants, for one, but...

Who did she look nice for? Herself. And today, looking nice for herself meant the dark green dress that made her look like a witch and a full face of makeup. Usually she didn't like dresses a whole lot, but it was Valentine's Day. She may as well dress up.

Thankfully, the line to get into the theater wasn't so long that she would have to wait outside. That would have just been cruel. Unfortunately, though, it wasn't far from it. 

Who was this magician anyway? Artemis had never heard of her, but that didn't mean much. There were a lot of people she hadn't heard of.

But by the posters on the walls, she wished that she had.

The magicians name was Zatanna Zatara, and she was knockout gorgeous. She wore high heels so high they looked like they could snap her ankles, but it somehow managed to look natural. Fishnets alone covered her long legs, but on top she wore a fancy jacket with coattails. Her long black hair was curled and full of volume, topped with the classic top hat. Her face was all red lipstick and a suggestive wink.

Artemis could feel her face heating up just by looking at the poster. She really was too gay to function, though, maybe that meant that this show being on Valentine's Day was fitting, in some weird way. 

Shifting on her feet, she glanced back at the line in front of her. This was going to be a long wait.

***

"For the next act, I'll need a volunteer." Zatanna announced into the microphone, and hands shot up all around Artemis.

The magic may have been fake, but the spell Zatanna had the audience under sure wasn't. She was just as enchanting as she was on the poster... If not more so in real life.

"You, there!" She pointed out into the crowd, a plan in her eye. "With the lovely blonde hair and the dark green dress."

Artemis looked around to see if anyone else in the general area fit that description, but found no one. Slowly, heart pounding, she stood up and walked over to the stage.

"And what is your name?"

"Artemis." 

"Artemis! A fitting name, that of a goddess." Zatanna smirked, pulling a rose from her sleeve. "You are the one with real magic: managing to be more lovely up close."

She bowed as she offered the Rose. Artemis blushed as she accepted it, her stomach doing flips. 

"And what finds you here today?"

She shrugged. "I won a free ticket in the mail."

The crowd laughed, but Zatanna pressed a hand to her heart. "Than it really is magic that brought us together! Come, over here."

She followed silently, toward the center of the stage. Zatanna produced a deck of cards from her inner jacket pocket.

"Now, my goddess, I need you to think of a card, holding your hand over this deck, but not touching it."

Artemis obeyed, holding her hand over the deck of cards. Only one popped into her head: the Queen of Hearts. Maybe it was standing this close to Zatanna, but who knew.

"Do you have one in mind?"

She nodded.

"Take the second card from the top, and hand the first to me."

Artemis followed her instructions, handing over the first card, and-

"Is that your card?"

She swallowed. "Yes, it is."

"May I see?"

Artemis handed over the card, and Zatanna smiled wide.

"The Queen of Hearts! Looking for love, maybe? Or maybe not, who could know..." She waved the card to the audience making sure everyone could see. "Of course, that was simple, wasn't it? An almost easy trick... Let's take it a step further."

With a flourish of her hand, she made the card disappear. "For safe keeping." 

She winked, then walked over to Artemis's side. "Oh, I'm sorry; I've left you just standing here. One moment."

With a snap of her fingers, there was a puff of smoke and a chair behind her.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable." Zatanna instructed.

Feelings little breathless, Artemis complied. She knew, logically, that it was all sleight of hand and special effects, but in the moment it felt impossibly real. Zatanna came a little closer, touching her hair, and she held her breath.

She pulled the Queen of Hearts from her hair. "There, now... Would you hold this for me, darling? Hold it face out, so everyone can see."

Mystified, Artemis took the card and held it out. Zatanna waved her fingers near it, not quite touching but almost. In an instant, the card turned pure white, back and all.

Plucking the card from her fingers, she stalked back and forth across the stage, showing the crowd. The roar of the clapping was defending, but Artemis was solely focused on the magician herself.

"Here, I'll just add this back to the others." 

Zatanna seemed to pull the deck of cards out of thin air, stacking the now-blank Queen of Hearts on top of the stack. She fanned them out, and every single card was now blank, completely white, front and back. She smiled wide, returning back to Artemis.

"Now, your name," She began, that smile still on her lips. "How do you spell it? With an 'i' or a 'u'?"

"With an 'i'." Artemis answered, still completely transfixed on her mouth.

"Care to spell that out all the way?"

"A-r-t-e-m-i-s."

"Alright then, one moment-" She waved her fingers in front of the deck of cards again, then fanned them out once more.

The crowd went wild, and she knew what she'd see before Zatanna even showed her: her name spelled across the cards. Sure enough, there it was. 

"Alright then, for putting the cards back together." She returned them all to one hand, then pulled off her hat. "Artemis, would you reach in there and tell these lovely people that it's empty?"

Artemis reached in, but instead touched something soft. Hesitantly, she pulled out a stuffed animal - a white rabbit.

The crowd laughed.

"Oh, silly me." Zatanna laughed. "That's for you, darling. Now would you show everyone it's empty?"

There was no question about it; the hat was empty. She ran her fingers around the edges, searching for anything, then held it out so the crowd could see.

"Thank you, beautiful. Alright!" 

She took the hat back, set it upside down on the floor, and dropped all of the cards down into it in a steady stream. Then, quickly, she picked the hat back up and reached back in. Out from inside she pulled the deck of cards, then showed them, restored, to the crowd. In one fluid motion she gathered up all the cards into a single handful again, then flipped it over so the faces were down.

Zatanna held the stack out to Artemis. "Alright now, I need you to do the same thing as before. Give the first card to me, then take the second."

And, of course, that card was the Queen of Hearts. Artemis couldn't help the startled expression on her face.

"So, now, I need you to write your name across the surface for me." Zatanna produced a sharpie from her inner jacket pocket. "Just a large signature across the center."

Artemis quickly complied. Her heart was pounding.

"Now, I'm going to fold up this card into quarters." She explained as she did it, showing the crowd. "And I'm going to ask you to do something a bit more unusual. Is that alright, Artemis?"

With the way she said her name, she was fairly sure she would have done anything. She nodded. 

"I need you to bite down on it, just hold it in your teeth." She handed her the card. "And I'm going to take the other card-" She waved it out. "-the two of hearts, and I'm going to do the same."

She signed her name, big and flashy, waited a moment for it to dry, then folded it into four. Carefully, she bit down with her perfect teeth. 

"Alright, will you stand up for me?" Zatanna asked, somehow still clear even with the card. "Face me, just like that. Perfect."

Reaching down, she took Artemis's hands in hers, looking her straight in the eye. She could feel her heart pounding, her face heating up. She felt frozen.  
Then Zatanna pulled away. 

"Now, hopefully..." She removed the card from her own mouth, and unfolded it. "There it is."

The Queen of Hearts with Artemis's scrawled signature across the middle was now in her hands, and she held it up to the crowd with a smile. "Now for you, take out the card."

Artemis removed the card, unfolding it slowly, holding her breath. But there was no mistaking it; that was the two of hearts with Zatanna's signature across the middle. The roar from the crowd was deafening. 

"Now, was that almost like we kissed?" She winked, and Artemis swore she would melt. "But regardless, you'd agree that these cards are a little... Dirty, now, correct? We're going to fix them right up."

Zatanna took both of those cards, and put them back into the middle of the deck. "Now, as you can see, I am shuffling these. I don't want anyone to get the impression that I'm faking it." She turned and winked at Artemis. "But this will be simple, don't worry. Nothing over complicated. Now, Artemis-"

She turned back towards her, looking straight at her with sparkling blue eyes. "I'm going to flip through this deck, and all you have to say is stop. We're going to do this twice, alright?"

"Alright."

She started flipping through the cards, and twice Zatanna pulled a card out when she said stop. 

"Now, I'm going to hand these to you; tell me if they're wrinkled at all, but didn't look at the faces quite yet."

Artemis ran her fingers over the cards. "They're perfect."

"Alright now, flip the second one, would you?" 

The Queen of Hearts stared back at her, still with signature. Artemis blinked, running her fingers over where the folds should have been. 

"May I show the crowd?"

She handed over the card, and Zatanna walked back and forth, displaying the card to the expectant crowd.

"Now, why's the signature still there, you may ask?" She grinned. "Two reasons. One: so you can all see that I didn't swap in a new one. Two-"

She tucked the card into her jacket pocket. "For myself."

Artemis could feel herself blushing even more. 

"But now, the second card! Artemis, would you flip it over?"

There it was, the two of hearts, but it didn't just have her signature. There, underneath it, was a phone number.

"Show the crowd?"

She held it up, too shell-shocked to react.

"Now, that's not just my signature!" Zatanna exclaimed. "But I suppose you should keep it. Call me?"

She winked again, and Artemis's knees felt like jelly.

"Alright then!" Zatanna walked back to the chair, and retrieved the rose and the stuffed rabbit. "To go along with these. Everyone, give it up for Artemis!"

And as the crowd roared, she leaned forward and kissed Artemis on the cheek, for certain leaving a mark from that red lipstick. Too stunned to do much of anything else, Artemis returned to her seat in wonder.

Zatanna kicked the chair, and it disappeared. "Now, for the next act..."

***

It was the next day, and Artemis was twisting the card back and forth in her fingers. Would she? Could she?

Getting out her phone, she typed in the number. The best she could do was call, anyway. It probably wasn't even a real number.

She certainly didn't expect someone to answer.

"Hello?" Asked Zatanna's voice, a little different over the phone but still so recognizable.

"Hello, this is Artemis?"

"Artemis!" She practically purred. "I wondered if you would call. How are you, darling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supertinywords and Supertinybats a on Tumblr!
> 
> Requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	15. MissArt - Umbrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining in Happy Harbor, so of course Artemis and M'gann run out of eggs. And their car is in the shop. So walking it is...
> 
> Though, this isn't so bad.

Artemis sighed, glancing up from her book to look out the window. Rain was pouring down outside, making everything look gray and dull. Hopefully it didn't start to sleet; it wasn't quite cold enough, thankfully. That was the worst back in Gotham...

But now she didn't live in Gotham. She and M'gann had moved into an apartment near Happy Harbor a few months ago, and it was one of the best choices she had made. For one, getting out of that city was like finally taking a deep breath of air. For two...

M'gann hummed softly as she whisked something in the kitchen, dancing a little bit to a tune in her head. 

Living with her girlfriend just kept getting better. Sure, they had their rough patches, but they were few and far between, and usually short lived. Every single day she was reminded of how much she loved her, or a new, cute little thing she did.

"Oh, Hello Megan!" She let go of the whisk, letting out a little huff. "We're out of eggs."

Artemis frowned. "I thought I got more last... Okay, we're probably out of eggs."

"Okay then," M'gann shifted into a raincoat and cheery yellow rain boots on her way to the door. "I'm headed to the store, do you want anything?"

"The car's still in the shop, isn't it?"

"Oh, you're right." She sighed, grabbing an umbrella. "Do you want to come with, then? Call it a date?"

"Walking together in the rain is hardly a date, but..."

"Anything can be a date if you want it to be, you know." M'gann pointed out. "You can stay here if you like, though."

"No, no. I never said I wasn't coming with you... Just give me a minute to get dressed."

M'gann, to her credit, waited very patiently as Artemis searched for her rain gear. She swore that she had it here somewhere... Though, she hadn't worn any of it since they moved. It wasn't often that Happy Harbor got a rainstorm like this, and if they did, they usually weren't without a car.  
Finally, she found her rain jacket at the bottom of a box labeled 'misc' that only had candles on the top layer. Go figure. And her boots were found soon after, tucked away in the corner of their closet.

"We really need to get fully unpacked." Artemis reminded, shrugging on her jacket. "We've lived here for how long now?"

"Almost..." She counted on her fingers. "Three months, now."

"Jeez. Than we really need to finish unpacking... Has it really been that long?"

M'gann nodded. "Remember? We moved right before winter break."

"Oh yeah... Man, we've been busy... Especially with the car trouble." Artemis tugged on her boots, then zipped her jacket. "We should grab the other umbrella, it's bigger."

"Oh, right. Hello Megan!"

"You've been saying that a lot recently."

"I have?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She shrugged. "It's cute, but I was also wondering, 'cause you weren't saying it very much for a while there."

"Well..." M'gann blushed. "I've been binge-watching it again, when I have the free time to."

"Without me?" Artemis smiled, and elbowed her lightly. "Seriously, how have I not ended up watching it with you, after so long dating?"

"I usually only watch it by myself... It's not very good, looking back on it, just nostalgic."

"If you don't want me to that's fine." Artemis leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "I can go with whatever. But we should get going, before it gets too late."

M'gann nodded in agreement, and they started out the door. It really was pouring down rain, the kind you only get from living on the coast like this. Artemis absently thought about the stories she had heard of fish falling from the sky after certain types of storms... Subconsciously, she gripped the handle of the umbrella tighter, and accidentally elbowed M'gann a little bit.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"You're alright... This is kind of nice, in a way, isn't it?"

Artemis looked out at the gloom, at the way cars splashed them as they drove by, leaving her legs fairly wet, and the rain pouring from every surface. It wasn't really very nice. Maybe that was just growing up in Gotham, of course. She brought that kind of perspective to everything she saw; she couldn't help it. But...  
Looking down at M'gann, she could see how it might be nice. It doesn't rain on Mars, and there really isn't much precipitation in general, so water falling from the sky? It didn't have the same time to get old as it did for Artemis. Her light brown eyes were bright and cheerful, cheeks flushed, hair wet despite their best efforts to stay dry. Her polka dotted raincoat and yellow rain boots seemed like the only color in the world.

"Yeah." Artemis decided. "I guess it is nice."

And of course, just then, a big truck drove by, splashing her from head to toe.

"Oh, fuck you too!"

M'gann chuckled a little bit, shaking her head. "Well, I guess the umbrella really isn't really doing much good if that'll happen."

Wiping off her face, Artemis scowled. "At least I shielded you a little bit."

"Are you my umbrella?"

She shrugged, finding herself blushing a little bit. "I guess."

"Seriously, though, we could switch sides, if you wanted to."

Artemis shook her head. "What, and let you get sopping wet when I already am? Not likely."

M'gann smiled, leaning her head against her shoulder. 

They walked like that until they got to the store, eventually just putting the umbrella down because they were already sopping wet, and Artemis knew that M'gann really loved the rain. With the umbrella now out of the way, they were free to hold hands as they went, and M'gann hummed that little tune from before out loud this time, or maybe over mind link, and Artemis nearly laughed out loud.

Because, of course, it was the Hello, Megan! theme song. 

Listening to her, she found herself smiling, squeezing her hand just a little bit. She loved her so fucking much.

"I should watch that show, with you or not."

M'gann laughed. "How about while the cookies bake, after we get back to the apartment? We'll need to cuddle up on the couch to get warm, anyway."

Artemis smiled, and squeezed her hand again. "That sounds just perfect."

And as if they hadn't had enough bad luck already...

"Oh come on!" The truck that splashed them didn't seem to care about Artemis flipping it off, driving away as if nothing happened.

M'gann only laughed, resting her head on her shoulder once more.


	16. Harlivy - Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley gets what she calls 'blue days' once in a while, where she's just completely out of energy. Luckily, Pamela knows how to see them coming.

Pamela could always tell when Harley was about to have a 'blue day.' That's what she, the licensed psychiatrist, called it, so she supposed that she was roped into calling it that too.

Usually, the night before would have something big happen. Whether it was good or bad, that didn't matter. What mattered was that it got her very emotional.

...which, of course, matched last night. They had been out late, wreaking havoc on Gotham's upper class. As fun as it was, there was always an element of risk, of danger, which often pushed Harley over the edge.

And that lead perfectly into the next condition: she wouldn't be able to sleep the night before. 

When they came back from their little night on the town, veins still pumped full of adrenaline, they stumbled into bed together. Even after that, though, Harley hadn't been able to sleep. She stayed up on her phone for a while, then left the bed altogether... Most likely to watch TV. At any rate, it was pretty late when she crawled into bed, cuddling up close and passing out.

And, of course, when you're up until four in the morning, you don't want to wake up at six. That's a given. Well, Harley never wakes up at six, sure, only Pamela does, but the point still stands: she sleeps in late. Very, very late.

Which is the stage they were at now. Pamela had already gone through her morning routine, and Harley was still snoring as loud as ever. She'd be asleep until noon, probably, and even then she would have no desire to get out of bed. It was just like that; these blue days just happen once in a while. 

But, besides just knowing what they are, she also knew exactly what to do.

They always kept a few things around for bad days, whether they were her own or Harley's, on the top shelf of one of their kitchen cupboards. It worked so well because Harley couldn't really reach the top shelf without help. Pamela couldn't help but smile a little bit, just to herself. Harley didn't know how cute she thought she was, with how short she is... Sure, she herself was only five eight, but Harley claimed five foot two ferociously. That half a foot difference was everything.

From the cupboard she pulled out the special pancake mix, setting it on the table. Pancakes were her favorite breakfast, after all. She wouldn't start cooking them for a while, but having things ready...

"Hello, Gregory." She smiled, petting the potted strawberry plant's leaves. "Are you feeling up to the challenge, today?"

Gregory did seem good; it had been a while since she had done this. Gentle, carefully, she coaxed them to produce some strawberries. Almost instantly the buds started ripening, producing fruit. Strawberries were Harley's favorite, after all. One by one, she thanked Gregory for the fruit and picked them from the vine. She wouldn't chop them up now, though. It was much too early for that. When it got closer to noon, maybe, but for now she placed them in a bowl, sealing the top with the lid and setting it down next to the pancake mix. 

Her task right now, though... The dirty dishes in the sink glared at her. It was technically Harley's turn, but last week it had been hers, and Harley did it, so it was only fair that she get to work. Besides, the pan she'd need for breakfast was at the bottom.

With a deep sigh, she turned the water on and started scrubbing.

***

After scrubbing the dishes, feeding the dogs, running to the store because they were out of bubble bath, realizing she had gone to the wrong store and going somewhere else, avoiding the GPD, finally caving and going to a different little shop that sold natural bath products, and bicycling home, it was eleven thirty.

Pamela took off her bike helmet, shaking out her hair. It couldn't be good, after all of that, but that didn't matter too much; she had pancakes to make. Grabbing the paper bag from her bike's basket, and plant padlocking the bike itself to the rack, she headed into the apartment building. She liked this place, compared to the others they had lived in. There were good trees around, a good policy on pets, and no regulations on plants. It was pretty close to perfect, as far as small kitchen, one bed one bath's went.

Living on the third floor wasn't very convenient for taking the stairs, but it wasn't so bad. When she was finally getting into their apartment, it had only been a few minutes. The dogs greeted her by jumping up into her thighs, but thankfully no barking. Harley was still fast asleep. Pamela smiled at that, shutting the door behind her and slinging off her coat. She left the bubble bath in the bathroom, rolled up her sleeves, and got to the kitchen.

The strawberries were ripe and juicy, and Pamela made a point of thanking Gregory for them again. Once they were all chopped, though, she started on the pancakes. It was a simple recipe, really, and in no time she had fluffy pancakes stacking up, kept warm in a low temperature oven. The whole apartment smelled heavenly.

But it was noon, now. Time to wake up Harley. 

Stacking a couple pancakes on a plate, she slapped a pat of butter on top and grabbed their homemade strawberry syrup. With the plate in one hand and the syrup in the other, she made her way over to the bedroom.

"Mm..." Harley was just starting to wake up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Think I'm having a-"

"Blue day?" Pamela guessed, setting the pancakes down to ruffle her bangs.

She sighed. "Yeah... Are those for me?"

"You bet they are."

"Aww, Pammy, you're so sweet." Harley smiled, a little bit of color touching her cheeks. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Harley."

And as Harley are the pancakes, and took a long bath, Pamela couldn't help but smile to herself, because she knew that Harley would do the same for her. It was different things, sure, but the premise was the same.

She was lucky to have a girlfriend who loved her so much, so she had to love on her just the same.


	17. Snaibsel - Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna gets a lot of strange customers after hours in her little magic shop, but none that have stopped her in her tracks quite like Artemis.

Zatanna knew better than to fall in love. It was too dangerous in her... Line of work. Being a full time witch as dangerous.

Of course, most people thought that she just owned the little shop with the crystals and the tarot readings offered on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. While it was true that she owned the shop, nothing was 'just' about it. Very few people knew about her after-hours services, which include but are not limited to: selling stronger potions, hexing, reversing hexes, and giving magical advice. She had seen a lot over the years, and at this point? Few things managed to surprise her. 

But the moment she walked in, Zatanna knew she was in for a ride.

First off, the woman was gorgeous. Long blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, eyebrows drawn low in a scowl over her dark eyes, and full lips held in a tight line. She wore simple black workout clothes, and under one arm she held a gold soldier's helmet.

"Hello, welcome to Zatara's After Hours. I'm guessing it has something to do with the helmet?"

The woman sighed, setting the helmet down with a hard clank. "Yeah, you'd pretty much guess right."

She was certainly getting a magical aura, but it wasn't her. She was right in assuming that it was a helmet. Though, how rough she was with it implied no fondness... Maybe it was cursed? It didn't feel sinister, though, right off the bat.

"May I get your name?"

"Artemis." She said through clenched teeth. "Artemis Crock. Can you tell me something, first?"

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "What is it you need to know?"

"Are you for real?"

"Certainly." 

"No, I'm serious." Artemis put both of her hands on the table, on either sides of the helmet. "The last three people we asked said the same thing, and guess what? They lied."

"I can assure you, Artemis, I don't claim to be anything I'm not."

Her eyes lost a bit of the anger that flashed through them, but she still looked apprehensive. Her jaw softened, though. "I'm guessing you're Zatara?"

"Zatanna Zatara." She corrected. "And you said 'we' earlier. I'm guessing this is a person you wish to remove from the helmet?"

Artemis tensed, then let out a deep breath. "Yes. This is my roommate."

"Can I know their name?"

"Wally West." She answered. "How much do you need to know about him?"

"I'll be able to tell you that after I know a little more." Zatanna said, eyeing the helmet. "May I touch it?"

"Be my guest."

With a delicate touch, she moved the helmet around, examining its every surface. It reminded her of one of her father's stories, one of the last he told before retiring and leaving her in charge of the shop. It wasn't a time he wished to reflect on, she'd guess.  
The helmet was simple, shaped to fit over a head, ear slot cut in the sides, eye holes, and a fin along the top. Solid gold colored, but not actual gold, not even an overlay. It was almost certainly magical in composition.

Zatanna squinted. "Where did you find this?"

"It's..." Artemis sighed. "Its a long story."

"Then let's here it."

She took a deep breath. "Well, we were at a housewarming party for one of his good friend's acquaintances. We only went because of the friend; no one likes the host. Wally here picked a fight with the host, said magic wasn't real... One second I was looking at him, the next he was gone. He tossed me this when I asked what happened to him."

Zatanna scowled. "What was the host's name?"

"Constantine."

"Son of a bitch," She muttered under her breath. "Was he sober?"

Artemis shook her head. "No, not in the slightest."

"Damn, then he might have actually done it."

"Done what?" She gave Zatanna a questioning look.

"His consciousness, or his soul, if you will, has been trapped in here through a process that will leave it relatively unharmed, but if the feeling I'm getting is right... He's not the only soul in there. There's at least one more, which will make this far more dangerous. His body is another story, however. One of the bodies of the souls inside here is dead, so I'm guessing that isn't him. The other is somewhere on a secondary plane of existence, most likely not a pleasant one. To bring him back... I'll have to triangulate his location, try to specifically locate his body, and bring it back."

Artemis blinked. "So his mind is in here-" she tapped the helmet. "And his body has been damned to another plane of existence."

Zatanna nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"Well..." She tapped her fingers against the desk. "It would help to be somewhere he is a lot, for the spell."

"Great, my apartment." Artemis pulled her keys out of her pocket and picked up the helmet. "Mind if I drive?"

"Not at all."

***

As far as cheap two person apartments went, Artemis and Wally's wasn't bad. It was a little cramped, sure, and not the neatest, but it wasn't bad by any means... Especially compared to some of the places Zatanna had to go. She shivered just thinking about it.

"Alright, excuse the mess," Artemis went first, towards a slightly open door with several items of clothing jamming it open. "But this is Wally's room."

Wally, apparently, was the source of the mess, because his room was trashed. Thankfully, that didn't make a difference, but she wouldn't relish having to organize this, even magically.

"Alright, can you try to find a full set of his clothes?" Zatanna asked, crossing the room towards a small desk with a laptop computer.

"Full set, got it. I don't know his password, by the way."

"I don't need it." She clarified, laying her hand on top of the closed computer. "I only need the energy."

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "O-kay..."

"You don't believe in any of this either, do you?" 

"It's not that." She added quickly. "But you can understand how weird this whole thing is."

Zatanna nodded. "I can."

"Here's the clothes, by the way."

"Thank you." She took the pile of clothes from her, draping them over her arm. "The bed is clear enough... Here, can you sit down next to it?"

Artemis looked skeptical, but did as she was told. Zatanna sat down across from her, close enough that their knees touched. She set the laptop down in her lap, laying one hand on top of it, palm side down.

"Alright, I'm going to start, but first... Is it alright if I touch your forehead?"

She nodded.

"Okay, just wanted to be sure." 

Zatanna reached out and gently pressed the tips of her pointer, middle, and index fingers to the center of her forehead. She tried not to think of how pretty Artemis was; that was not going to help this at all. In fact, being distracted would make it a lot harder. Pressing her eyes shut, she tried to focus.

"Alright, I need you to picture him, for your sake while I try to do the initial search." Zatanna instructed. "I'm just trying to find his energy."

"Okay." Artemis breathed.

It didn't take long to triangulate which plane of existence he was on. Luckily, due to the nature of it, his body probably wouldn't be in bad condition... If she did this right. Keeping the location in mind, she took a deep breath and opened herself up to Artemis's picture of him.

"Alright, I've almost..." She frowned. "About how tall is he?"

"Six foot." Artemis answered quickly. "Tall and skinny."

"Trans?"

"Yep."

Zatanna nodded. "Than I've found his body. I don't need your help with this anymore, bring me the helmet."

Artemis pressed the helmet against her empty hand, and Zatanna started the spell. This could get a little bit tricky, but...

After she had finished, a rush of air like a hot, dry wind swept through the apartment. That was typically not a good sign, but in this case? That was what she was looking for. Slowly, as to not jolt her head, Zatanna opened her eyes. As soon as she did, she closed them gain and shoved the pile of clothes at the naked redhead sitting on the bed. 

"W-where am I? How did- who-" Wally sputtered, then gave up. "Can you two leave while I but some clothes on?"

Artemis laughed. "Good to see you too. Alright, back out to the living room." Artemis led the way back out, shutting the door behind them. "Thank you, so much."

Zatanna smiled. "I'm glad it all turned out alright. Is there anything else you need?"

"Well, not need, but..." She pulled out her phone. "Can I get your number?"

Laughing, she typed it in.

"Oh, and how should I pay you?" 

Zatanna smiled. "Well, are you free for lunch tomorrow, at the little café across from my shop?"

Artemis's eyes widened. "Yeah. I'm free."

"Than how about that?" She winked. "Anyway, I should get going."

"Of course."

"See you tomorrow, then?"

"See you tomorrow."

Zatanna stood outside the apartment door for a moment, heart pounding, grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't believe...

"What the hell just happened!?" A squeaky voice, probably Wally, yelled from inside.

Artemis, sounding smug, answered. "I just got myself a date."

She laughed at that the whole way down to the sidewalk, where she snapped her fingers to land herself right behind her shop's counter. As she cleaned up for the night she smiled, humming the song that played on the radio on the way to Artemis's apartment, earlier. While hearing that Constantine drunkenly damned somebody again wasn't good news...

Having a lunch date on a Sunday afternoon definitely was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Supertinywords or Supertinybats 
> 
> Requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	18. Dinahbabs - Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara isn't going to relax and feel safe tonight, and she knows this... But that won't stop Dinah from trying.

Safe wasn't a thing that came easily to Barbara. Safe came with double and triple checks of the security systems, searching her room for anything out of the ordinary, and still feeling too exposed. Safe came with a price tag that even living in Bruce Wayne's house, she couldn't afford. There was nothing familiar about the word 'safe.'

But, of course, Dinah could try her best.

"You know that it's no use," Barbara said, sinking back into her bed. "I'm not going to feel safe, no matter how much you search the room."

"Well, I can't give up like that, now can I?" Dinah turned and smiled at her, then went back to searching for hidden bugs. "Besides, making sure you aren't tapped is a pretty good practice."

"Uh huh." She raised an eyebrow. "You're only doing this to humor me."

"No," Dinah shook her head. "I'm doing it so that maybe, hopefully, you can go to sleep tonight."

"It probably won't happen, and that's not just pessimism. I don't sleep on nights like this."

"Well, I'm just going to have to change that, aren't I?" She winked. "Anywhere else in the room you want me to check?"

"No, because it's not going to make a difference."

"Babs..."

"Fine, the closet."

As Dinah checked the closet for anything possibly out of the ordinary, Barbara sighed and sat up. On one hand, this was useless. She had her computer right here and she was probably going to be working on the Robinson case until morning, trying to figure out who Rat was. But, of course, on the other hand...

Her girlfriend cared enough about her do do this for her. To try to settle her nerves. That was some real dedication, and it had to be worth something.

"The closet has been searched." Dinah declared, standing up from her spot. "Wait a second, I'll be right back. I need to take this."

Fake phone call? Most likely. Barbara watched as she left the room, pretending to talk to someone on the phone. That one was old; how many times had she herself used it? The real question here, though, was why?  
The whole point of this had been Dinah trying her best to get Barbara to go to sleep, which she already knew wasn't going to happen, so why was she leaving now, under the guise of a fake phone call?

Whatever, she decided, pulling up her laptop. At least now, she'd get some work done. Rat wasn't going to give her his identity himself.

Still, it felt more than a little lonely without Dinah here.

***

It was only a few minutes later that she came back, and Barbara hadn't gotten anything done.

"Sorry that took so long." Dinah shut the door behind her. "I brought tea to make up for it."

Of course, she probably left just to go make tea, but Barbara wasn't going to call her out. She sighed, shutting her computer and deciding to give in to some attempted relaxation.  
Dinah handed her one of the mugs, and she wrapped her cold fingers around it. She hadn't even realized how cold she was. Strange.

"Chamomile?" Barbara raised an eyebrow. "You're really not giving up on trying to get me to sleep, are you? It's not drugged, is it?"

"No, probably not." She slid into bed next to her, careful not to spill her own cup. "Though, it probably should be. Pulling all-nighters like you do so often isn't healthy."

"I know that."

Dinah sighed. "But do you stop?"

"...fair point."

"Just try to relax, okay?" She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Barbara's cheek. "You deserve it."

"And criminals in Gotham deserve to be apprehended."

"You can do that in the morning." Dinah pointed out, taking a sip of her tea. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks, I couldn't see the steam coming off the top."

Dinah elbowed her.

"Careful!" Barbara barely avoided spilling all over herself. "What happened to it being hot?"

"Your sarcasm." She grinned. "You're too sarcastic for your own good, you know?"

"No, I don't."

"Fucking damn it, Babs." Dinah shook her head. "If I wasn't so in love with you-"

Barbara nearly choked on her tea, her face instantly turning bright red.

"Careful." She warned, smiling. "You could choke."

"You should choke."

"Oh, ha ha." Dinah grinned. "As if you could get rid of me that easily."

"I wouldn't want to."

Immediately, it was her who was choking a little bit, face bright red, turning her face away. "I love you, Babs."

"I love you too, Dinah."

"Are you feeling good enough to go to sleep, after you finish that?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I still doubt it, but... Thank you."

Barbara leaned over and kissed her gently, just a little peck on the lips.

"Well, if you're not going to sleep..." Dinah shifted how she was sitting. "Use me as a rubber duck. Explain the case."

"Well, if you insist. Alright, so we know it has to do with the murder of John Robinson..."

As she explained, the case did start to come together, if only a little bit. It helped that Dinah was asking the right questions, moving thinks along until they came to clear conclusions. Sure, the case was far from being solved, but she now had several fresh leads to hand over to Duke... In the morning.

"It can wait, he needs rest too." Dinah laughed, finishing up the rest of her tea. "I know it comes with the job, but you bats sure don't know how to sleep, do you?"

"Like you do so much better?"

"...true." She sighed, shaking her head. "I understand having nights where you know that you're not going to sleep, and if you really can't... That's okay. Just try to rest a little bit, alright?"

Barbara smiled. "Alright."

"But right now, I-" She yawned. "Am going to fall asleep with my eyes open if I don't shut them soon."

"Goodnight, Dinah."

"Goodnight, Babs."

And as she cuddled in close, pressed up against her, Barbara was surprised. Sure, she still wasn't tired. There was no way that she was going to be able to fall asleep, especially with that case file and new information calling her name. Her tea was still only half finished. But, somehow, with Dinah curled up next to her... She felt entirely, unquestionably, ridiculously safe. 

Smiling, and running her fingers gently through her girlfriends curls, she got to work.


	19. Donnakory - Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori keeps borrowing Donna's things, which is only a bad thing because Donna is too gay and keeps falling a little more in love each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Flashhwing's tumblr post. Thank you!

Kori had a bit of a habit of borrowing things that were Donna's. Anything seemed to be fair game, and she didn't really mind...

Except for the little complication of her massive crush on Kori.

Hell, she didn't think it was possibly to think that she was any cuter than she already was. Kori, with the brightly colored and loudly patterned clothes, looking like a neon mess in the cutest way possible... Then she saw her in her leather jacket, and she swore it was all over.

"I am borrowing this?" She declared, but it sounded far more like a question. "I think it looks very cute on me!"

On Donna, it was massively oversize. On Kori? It fit to the inch. The sleeves were the perfect length. If the body were any smaller, she wouldn't be able to zip it all the way up. Right now, though, she wore the front open. 

"Sure." Donna shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "It looks really good on you, Kori."

"You are not being the sarcastic are you?"

"No!" She shook her head adamantly, hair flying everywhere. "You look adorable."

Kori blushed. "Thank you! I feel adorable."

She twirled in a circle, tiny little skirt flying up, and Donna swore she could see what would be written on her tombstone.

"Here lies Donna Troy. Cause of death: Being too damn gay."

***

Next, it was her hats. Donna loved wearing beanies, not necessarily because of the cold, but that was certainly an added perk. It was always a little celebration for her when the weather got cold enough to bring them out again.

And, of course, she should have expected it. There was Kori, in distressed jeans, a white sweater, and her beanie pulled tight over her head. It looked so casual, so cute... The sight immediately brought a smile to her face. 

"Oh! Donna! What do you think?" She twirled, despite it being a clearly visible hat. "It is cute, is it not?"

"It really is." Donna agreed, feeling her face heat up. "You're just too cute."

"Aww, thank you!" Kori grinned and bopped her nose. "Despite the fact that I have no need for warmer wear, I think that it looks very nice."

"Yeah, you really are like a living space heater."

She thought about it for a moment. "I understand what object you are referring to, but I am living. I came from space. And I am quite warm by earth standards! I truly am a living space heater!"

Donna nearly fell over laughing. She was most definitely hopeless; Koriand'r wasn't just cute, she was also hilarious.

***

"This perfume smells very nice." Kori decided while she was in Donna's room, smelling the little bottle. "May I wear some?"

She shrugged. "Sure. You like vanilla?"

"Yes. It smells like cake, almost. I smell delicious!"

Donna laughed, feeling herself blushing. "You really do."

"What is it that Roy says?"

"Roy says a lot of things."

"No, but..." Kori frowned in concentration, dropping fully to the ground. "Aha! I remember!"

"What is it?"

"Normally he says 'look,' but I do not think that is quite right, at the moment." She explained. "But I smell like a snack!"

Donna nearly choked. "That doesn't... It doesn't really mean... What you think it does."

"It does not?" Her eyes got wide. "What does it mean?"

"You know what? I'm sure he could explain it better."

"Most likely." Kori agreed. "He does say it a lot. Thank you, Donna."

With that, she pressed a kiss to her forehead and left.

Somehow, the perfume smelled better on her than it ever did on Donna herself.

***

Kori sighed, flopping over the couch and thus flopping herself over Donna. "I am so disappointed."

"What is it?"

"The vast majority of your clothes do not fit me." She explained, nuzzling her face into Donna's stomach. "It is not very convenient to be this tall."

"Well..." Donna tried to think straight. "We could always try to find you similar clothes in your size."

"It is not the same. I..." Kori swallowed. "I like them because they belong to you."

She blinked. "What?"

"The perfume is nice because I smell like you. The leather jacket and the beanies and the scarves remind me of you, wearing your favorite lipstick is like kissing you..."

Donna blushed bright red. Her head felt like all her circuits had been fried. "Are- are you serious?"

"I understand if you do not feel the same-"

"I really like you too!" She blurted, then tried her best to slow down. "I mean, I-"

"You do?" Kori laughed, floating up from the couch and spinning in the air. "I cannot believe it! I am so happy I could burst through the roof!"

"Don't do that." Donna laughed, still trying to make sense of it. "You've been wearing my clothes... Because you like me?"

"Yes. I can stop, if you'd like-"

"No!" She shook her head vigorously. "I love seeing you in my things. It makes me so happy."

Kori giggled, reaching down to hold Donna's hand. "I am entirely overwhelmed."

"Yeah."

"Shall we..." She blushed as she leaned in, pushing her hair out of her face.

Donna blushed at the touch, at how close they were, but nodded softly, letting her eyes fall shut.

And as they kissed, all she could think of was Kori, of how she felt under her fingertips, against her lips. She was perfect, from the curls on her head to her little purple boots. Donna would do anything for her.

But right now, 'anything' might mean buying some more oversized clothes. She didn't mind one bit.

***

"Your eyes are still closed, yes?" Kori asked, for what had to have been the fifth time. 

"Yes." Donna answered, still the same. "Are you almost ready?"

"Almost... There. Open your eyes!"

She did, and immediately her breath was stolen.

"What do you think?" Kori asked, giving her a twirl. "I am channeling your energy!"

She really was. Black leather boots made their way halfway up her perfect calves, tight against her black skinny jeans. A black tank top was layered under that black leather jacket, silver jewelry decking out her wrists and neck. A beanie attempted to tame her fiery hair, and dark eyeliner lined her glowing green eyes. 

"You look incredible." She breathed, unable to do anything else.

Damn. She was hopeless. She really would need to be ordering that tombstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supertinywords and Supertinybats are places to find me on Tumblr! 
> 
> Requests are open, and ideas welcome!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	20. MissArt - Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Klarion gets an idea from Zatanna and Wally's arguing, everyone's assigned genders are switched, which is hell for most everyone, but...
> 
> For Artemis? It feels like freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write this for a while, it was inspired another fic I read a while back, "blondes really do have more fun." It's a good fic, I read it in the middle of the night and LOVED it.

Artemis didn't think of it as hating herself, she thought of it as wanting to be better. If her muscle type were thinner, more lithe, she would still be more flexible. If she were shorter, she wouldn't stand out so much. If her face looked a little nicer...

She swallowed, turning away from the mirror. Now wasn't the time for this. It really wasn't the time. They had a mission to go on; something about magical activity going on a little farther north of Happy Harbor. Which, of course, was never a good sign. That almost always meant Klarion, which definitely always meant trouble.

Who wins, a whole bunch of teenagers, or a Lord of Chaos?

Arguably, a few of them were lords of chaos too. Wally when he's half asleep is certainly a contender. But regardless of the actual odds, they had to go.

Artemis took one last look at herself in the mirror, grimaced, and went on her way.  
***

It was Klarion, alright, and boy were they in over their heads. He didn't appear to have a more grand scheme than causing mayhem, at least, and they were out of the way of any largely populated areas.

Still, didn't make dealing with him easy.

"You know, this is almost insulting." Klarion taunted, stroking Teekl from within his magical bubble. "Are you actually trying?"

Raquel was blasting him with everything she had, careful to avoid the blasts when they ricocheted back at her. Despite that, they did seem to be working... A little bit, at the very least. Everyone else was doing their part too; Artemis was sending as many explosive arrows his way as she could. Robin and Kaldur were working something out across the field. Wally was running circles, seeing if that would do anything.

"Zatanna! Hit him harder!" Wally yelled as he ran by, voice awkwardly distorted by the speed.

"I'm hitting him as hard as I can!" She snarled back in between spells. "This is pretty much as hard as I can go!"

"Just pretend you're a witch boy or something!"

One of Raquel's blasts went awry, making them all have to duck. 

"Believe me, if I could right now, I would!"

"Hmm..." Klarion smiled; never a good sign. "That gives me an idea!"

Then he started an incantation, and Artemis's vision went white. Her head throbbed. Her body felt like it was being smashed and stretched and molded by hot irons all at the same time. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. She wasn't in pain anymore, though she felt a bit... Shorter. Strange.

But there was no time to think about it.

That brief diversion of the incantation gave Robin the time necessary to execute what he and Kaldur were planning, so she needed to be in position to cause some explosions. You know, to create extra chaos. As if they didn't have enough of that around here.  
It worked, anyway. But- wait a moment.

Artemis froze, looking down at herself in slow shock. 

Being shorter wasn't something she had imagined; she had most certainly lost a few inches. The muscle on her arms seemed more compact, thicker. Her boobs weren't a lot larger than the breast forms she normally wore, but they were still very much noticeably hers. As in, her own flesh and blood.

She didn't need to check her pants to see what she'd find... Or not find.

"Alright, what's going on?" Zatanna demanded, brushing off her coat. 

Her suit hadn't changed a bit, other than size. She was shorter than she had been, with a boyish face and her hair tied back with a ribbon. The fishnets looked awkward on her skinny little legs.  
"No idea, but I am so not whelmed." Robin barely had any noticeable changes... Especially when he was hiding himself in his cape.

"It appears that our assigned genders have been switched." Kaldur observed, though he was mostly observing his new body. "I suppose it has something to do with your banter with the witch boy?"  
"Witch boy." Zatanna spat. "Well, this sure is shitty."

Artemis knew how her teammates felt, but... She felt amazing. It was like she had suddenly put down a huge boulder she had been carrying her whole life. It was like she could breathe.  
Then she realized that the team would notice. That they would know.

"Sweet!" Wally yelled, just outside her range of vision.

She knew what she'd see before she turned: him fondling his new breasts. Still, she turned and looked.

But he wasn't. He was shorter, though, with worse acne than before on his cheeks and chin, built a little more wiry and awkward than before.

"I've got a dick!" He declared to no one in particular. "Oh. Yeah. I'm trans, by the way."

She wasn't alone. 

Artemis took a deep breath. "So am I. Also, we should get back to Mount Justice."

"I agree." Raquel coughed, waving her hand in front of her face. "Did you guys have to blow everything up?"  
"Diversion?"

"Yeah, I understand that... I'm never going to stop talking with this voice." She made a weird face. "It feels like... Hearing yourself on helium or something. Or the stuff that makes your voice lower."  
"I'm never gonna stop talking either." Wally agreed, running over and fake leaning on her. "Hear that? My voice cracked! I sound like a real seventeen year old boy!"

Real. The word left a sour taste in her mouth.  
"You already did, Wally." M'gann assured in a soft voice; still looking the same as ever. "And Artemis is right, we should head back. Klarion's taken care of, and we need to rest. No injuries though, right?"

Everyone shook their heads, a chorus of 'no's answering her. Artemis blushed when she acknowledged her; damn this crush was getting out of hand. 

"Should I..." She frowned, then shifted herself to look, well, slightly more masculine. "For camaraderie's sake?"

Another chorus of 'no's, followed by Kaldur resting a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

She shifted back to normal M'gann. "Alright, let's... Get back to the bioship."

Most of them were grumbling on the way, Connor trying to figure out what he looked like without a mirror, Robin attempting to get used to the new center of balance, Zatanna trying desperately to find a spell that would reverse it. Kaldur looked like he was keeping a brave face, but mostly because of his status as team leader.   
Wally looked like he was literally bouncing off walls, grinning from ear to ear. He was just vocalizing how Artemis felt on the inside, though. This body... She felt unstoppable. Nothing could stand in her way. It was like the first time she tried on one of Jade's bras, when she stuffed it full of socks before putting one of her shirts back on again. This took that feeling, that euphoria, and magnified it by thousands.   
M'gann, though... She didn't look completely unbothered. No, her brows were drawn down in a tight line, stitched together as if she was deep in thought. Usually that face was reserved for intense mindlink shenanigans, but...

What was she thinking?

But the whole way back, despite everyone else talking and complaining, she was silent as she piloted the bioship back home.

*** 

Artemis would never have said that she loved herself before all of this happened. It was true, she didn't really hate herself, but...

Staring at herself in just her underwear just felt right. It was like the mirror had been confused for all seventeen years of her life, and it was finally starting to get things right. The curve of her thighs was perfect, her hips, the way her waist almost made a type of hourglass with her broad shoulders... And her shoulders were still broad. Not quite as much as they had been, though. No, these shoulders seemed sculpted, as out of marble. Everything about her seemed perfect for a statue.

She never thought that she hated herself before, but now? Now she wasn't so sure. Still mostly undressed, Artemis flopped backwards onto her bed and grabbed her phone. Knowing that it was a bad idea before she even started, she opened the photos.

There she was. And Artemis hated her.  
There was just a quality of her face... Maybe it was her forehead, or the distance from her nose to her lips, but it felt wrong. If she looked closely, she could see a bit of her five o'clock shadow peeping through her makeup, despite all of her best efforts and all of the transfeminine advice blogs she followed.   
But her body... That's where it got interesting. Broad shoulders were the first thing that stuck out, the kind of muscle gained from archery. But after that her boobs seemed like an afterthought, slapped onto a body that didn't fit them. The breast form looked natural, she had been sure of that before, but now...  
It didn't look too good.

Everything about this was too easy. It was too easy to tear into her own appearance, how her waist was practically nonexistent, how the padding on her hips still didn't make it look like she had curves, how the tightness of her pants in the suit could cause problems with her gaff. She didn't think it had before, but... Now how could she be sure? There were all of these things spinning around in her head...

It had been a week since Klarion's spell, and she never wanted it to end.  
A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts... And reminded her that she was currently lounging in her underwear.

"Just a minute!" Artemis called at the mystery knocker, pulling on a pair of too-long sweats and a tee shirt that was baggy in the shoulders and, well... Everywhere. It didn't matter too much. "Come in!"  
Then M'gann walked in, and suddenly it mattered a lot. Subtly, she pulled on the shirt back so it showed off her physique better.

"How are you doing?"

She was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

M'gann shrugged. "With this whole thing. I know Wally's been pretty vocal about it, but you've been very silent."  
"Well... Do you want the honest answer?"

"Yes, if I can have it."

"I'm loving this." Artemis admitted, pushing back her hair. "The body, my face... It all feels really right. I can't imagine..."

M'gann's face said it all: Terror. Sadness. Anger. Bitterness.  
Why did she look so... Forlorn?

"Artemis, I have bad news for you." She swallowed. "We've had a breakthrough on the spell."  
"You have?" Artemis tried her best to sound interested. "That's... Great."

"No, it's... In order to reverse it, the spell itself will basically have to be countered."  
"So?"  
M'gann stared at the floor. "All of it."  
Artemis's heart sank. "Oh."  
"And I... I'm happy for you, I really am, but I'm also worried about you." She placed a hand on her knee. "I know what it's like to, well... To look at yourself in a mirror and see the version you want to see, all while knowing that what you looked like before is just under the surface. It's not very healthy."

"...you're sure the whole spell needs to be reversed?"

M'gann nodded. "I'm afraid so."

She took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Again. "Well, that really fucking sucks."

"I can't even imagine."  
"But... You were saying that it might not be healthy."  
"Yes, well..." M'gann trailed off. "When you start to see good things about yourself, when you go back to looking at the old..."

Attend thought about how she was just staring at pictures, picking apart every flaw with her 'normal' self. She had been doing that all week, almost.

"Well... Yeah." She admitted. "It's really hard not to compare."

"I know how that feels." M'gann sighed. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. If I could let you shapeshift, or do something-"

"No."  
"What?"

Artemis took another breath. "You know what? I'm trans. I can't change that. Why am I bothering to compare myself to this cis standard?"

She started to smile. "I'm happy you're taking it that way."

"You know I'm just talking a big game, right?"

"I know." M'gann smiled, taking her hand off her knee and wrapping her arm around her instead. "But with your willpower, I know you'll start to believe it."  
All of her brain cells felt like they were fizzling from having M'gann so close.  
"Hey... Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."

Artemis moistened her lips, trying to find the place to speak. "Before you found the form you take now... Did you hate yourself?"  
"Well..." She swallowed. "Yes."

"But did you think of it that way? Or was it just thinking that you could be better?"

M'gann made a noise between a choke and a sob. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"It's not..." She sighed, leaning her head against M'gann. "Thank you, for being, you know."  
"Anytime."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Why not, while we're already here crying?" M'gann tried to laugh, but it didn't sound anywhere close to right.

"I'm not crying."  
"Well I am. Are you going to ask?"  
"Well... After we all got switched, back on the actual day, you looked like you were thinking about something. I was wondering what it was."

"Well..." She trailed off, letting her eyes fall shut. "I was thinking about how everyone reacted when I shifted to look male."

"What about it?"

"Everyone thought that the idea of me being masculine was, well... Strange. Too strange. And... Martians don't have genders like they do on earth. It's just not the same. Some days, I feel a little bit more masculine, and... I think that I have to hide that, to keep just being M'gann."

"You don't have to hide, really."  
"It's just... I don't know who I am yet." She confessed. "But... This is probably bad timing."

"Bad timing for what?" Artemis leaned away, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I do know that I never want to see you hurting, no matter what. At first I though that it was just caring about you, being the first other girl on the team, but... After Connor and I broke up, I started to relize it was more than that."

Artemis gasped, here eyes wide. She wanted to say really, to ask why, to lean in and kiss her, but she was frozen. 

"I think I love you, Artemis."

She could feel her eyes watering up. "I think I love you too, M'gann."  
"Really?"

Artemis nodded. "I have from the moment I saw you."

She blushed. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I... You know what, though?"

"What?"

Artemis stood up from her spot, stretching her arms over her head. "While I have this body, we may as well have some fun. How does the beach sound?"

M'gann grinned. "Nothing sounds better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supertinywords and Supertinybats are good places to find me on Tumblr! 
> 
> Requests are open! We're on the last eight days, and I already have ideas for some of them, so it's a bit of a last chance.
> 
> Comments are love <3


	21. MissArt - Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is interesting every year... Especially this one

Yeah, Artemis knew that M'gann was an angel, but not literally. So when she walked into Mount Justice before the Halloween party... She was breathtaking.

Her face and body looked how it normally did, at their school, anyway. Her hair was done in soft curls that fell gracefully around her shoulders. Shimmery highlight was trailed along her cheekbones and shoulders, dusting her collarbones and making her look like magic. A simple, silky white slip dress - Or was it actually a nightgown? - added to the angelic feel.

And then there were the wings. They were huge, large enough that Artemis was sure they would actually be able to carry her... If she needed wings to do that. Snow white feathers covered them, almost reflecting colors when they caught the light.

"Well?" She gave it a twirl. "What do you think?"

"You look... Incredible."

"It's not too overdone, right?" M'gann shifted her wings nervously. "And not, you know, too much?"

"Well, it is dramatic, that's for sure." Artemis nodded. "But not in a bad way. You're beautiful."

Ss blushed. "Alright, so... Are you going to get dressed?"

"Well, I was waiting for you to get here, so that we could agree on one. Honestly? I can't decide at all."

"Okay then, let's see them!" 

"Hold on-" Artemis held out her hand to stop her, grinning wide. "I'll go change, you wait here so they can be a surprise."

"Alright." M'gann sighed, sitting down on the, currently empty, couch.

Speaking of which, where was everyone? Artemis had no idea, but she wasn't going to stop her from having a good time, at least.

Right now, it was time for costume number one.

M'gann squinted, tipping her head to the side. "Weren't you a vampire last year?"

"Yeah, but I never actually wore it to the Halloween party." She pointed out. "Still, it does feel a little bit like a repeat."

"You do make a very sexy vampire."

Artemis smiled, showing off her fake fangs. "I agree, but these really do hurt my gums a little bit."

"Then not that one." She decided. "If it's hurting you, it's not a great costume."

"Alright then, next..."

***

"Ooh, that's... Interesting... Who are you?"

"Oh, right. Forgot about that." Artemis shifted her weight. "I'm female Fred from Scooby Doo, but I take it that's not obvious?"

"Well, I've never watched Scooby Doo..." M'gann admitted. "It's very cute, but I'm not sure if it's very you."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean." She yanked at the ascot. "This thing isn't comfortable."

"I can imagine."

"Alright, next costume, then... And after the party, we're definitely watching some Scooby Doo."

"I can't wait."

***

"Are you... A slut?"

Artemis choked. "I'm a mouse. Duh."

"Oh! From Legally Blonde." She nodded. "I see that now."

"...you just got the movie wrong on purpose, didn't you?"

M'gann grinned. "I knew it was Mean Girls."

"Okay, I'm guessing that means next?" Artemis took the mouse ear headband off. "It feels a little awkward to be this naked for a costume, anyway."

"Then next is probably a good idea."

"Alright then..."

***

"Are you... Me?"

"I thought it would be funny, but there's no way I'm wearing it out." Artemis scratched her arm through her sleeve. "How do you even wear cardigans this tight?"

"Well, they're made of a non-itchy organic material that I can adjust the sizing of..." M'gann explained. "That's very clever, though. It's so cute."

"Like I said: no way am I wearing it out."

"Oh, I know." She nodded. "But it's funny to see you dressed like that. The knee high socks, especially."

"Then you'd love my school uniform." Artemis scoffed. "Okay, time to get out of this itchy thing. I really like the next one, though... If it'll fit."

"Well, let's hope it'll fit then, right?"

"Right."

***

Artemis took a deep breath, staring at herself in the mirror. The costume had fit, but barely; the amount of coaxing it took to get her body in this thing... But, all in all, it wasn't bad. Sure, the red was very cliche, and the thigh high boots were probably a bit much, but... It was a funny contrast to M'gann's costume, that was for sure. She still had to put her makeup on, but it was pretty perfect.

Taking a step back, she analyzed the whole thing. Despite how tight the suit was, it wasn't too unflattering on her. The darker red was a nice color on her, too. And for hair...

Quickly, she threw her hair into a ponytail, just a little higher than she normally did. It was a little extra, with the horns, but M'gann had actual wings. She could afford a little bit of extra.

With another deep breath, she stepped out into the hall and rounded the corner into the living room.

"It fits." She winked, tugging on one of her gloves. "What do you think?"

M'gann's eyes were wide. "Holy- you're..."

"Is it too much?" Artemis asked, relaxing a little bit. "This is a high school party, after all. Is there a dress code?"

"No!" She blushed bright red. "To both of those questions, actually. It's... It's perfect. You look..."

"Incredible?" 

"Hot." M'gann finished. "Really fucking hot."

"M'gann!"

"What?" She shrugged. "I'm sorry, should I not talk about you like that?"

"No, no, that's fine." Artemis shook her head. "I've just... I don't think I've ever heard you curse before."

"Other than the 'Let M'gann say fuck' petition Wally tried to get people to sign at the beginning of the school year?"

"No, that's different." She explained, still blinking. "You weren't actually cursing."

"Well, I don't often." She conceded. "But you are definitely worth it right now."

Artemis smiled, walking over to kiss her. "Now I need to go do my makeup."

M'gann sighed, sinking into the couch. "Maybe I'm too gay."

"Alright, alright... I'll be done in a bit."

"Should I watch some Scooby Doo while I wait?" She grinned.

"That's actually not a bad idea... Just not the Cyberchase one, okay?"

"Okay."

***

"Alright, ready to go." Artemis announced, coming out of her room after what felt like forever. "You ready?"

"Yep." M'gann nearly flew off the couch, quickly turning off the TV. "You know what I thought..."

"What?"

"What we should do for next Halloween." She explained. "Daphne and Velma?" 

Artemis grinned, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "That sounds great- now let's get this party started."

"I still can't believe you're actually dressed up as an sexy devil."

"You know what? Me neither."


	22. Snaibsel - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna sends Artemis out with a shopping list that's... Interesting, at the very least. It's a good thing she loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by talk in the DC Femslash discord, but it was a while ago so I don't remember who it was who had the idea... Just know that it's dedicated to you <3

Artemis didn't know what half the things on this list Zatanna gave her were, but she would be damned if she didn't find them anyway. Who even used Eye of Newt anyway? Was that fake? Whether it was or not, she had written it in very neat handwriting (or she had spelled the words into paper) (as in spells spells, not like a spelling bee). On the same line were instructions to purchase it and a few other items from a Ms. Matthews who lived on Briar street, and to not pay more than fifty dollars altogether.

The whole list read like that, really; it went through different ingredients, who to buy them from, how much to pay... It was all very interesting. Part of Artemis wondered if she normally needed the list, or if this was all just stuff she knew already. 

Hell, some of the items said that she should just get them from the nearest grocery store. For the price section it literally just said 'retail value.' This was officially the weirdest shopping list ever.

But she could find all of my the stuff... Especially considering the fact that she was approaching the location for Ms. Matthews's shop now. It was more of a cart than a shop, really. Just a couple movable stands and displays, like you would find at a fair, or a farmers market, or in the middle of the walkway in a mall.  
Ms. Matthews herself, at least, that's who Artemis assumed that was, was an old woman with frizzy white hair and a frighteningly young looking face. She smiled with perfect teeth when she drew a little nearer.

"Welcome, welcome!" Her voice was nasal, as old sounding as her shaky hands looked. "What do you seek, young one?"

"I'm shopping for my girlfriend." Artemis explained, squinting at the list again. "She needs one eye of newt, three left chicken feet, a bundle of white sage, a medium size jar of your special salt blend, and... Pixie dust?"

Ms. Matthews gathered the items in a brown paper bag as she spoke. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"In which case..." She frowned, looking into the bag, then back up at her. "One fifty."

Artemis shook her head. "That can't be worth more than forty, and you know it."

"Forty!?" Her eyes looked like they could pop from her smooth-skinned face. "Absolutely not."

"Definitely not one fifty. That's ridiculous."

Ms. Matthews mouth bent into a crooked line. "One hundred."

"Forty two."

"You'll never get anywhere, trying to bargain that low." She chided. "The salt alone is worth-"

"My girlfriend is Zatanna, by the way." Artemis stated, starting to pull away a little bit. "And she listed a secondary location I could get that fancy salt of yours."

"Can't give Peter business." Ms. Matthews spat, eyes smoldering. "Fine. Sixty."

"Forty five." She stated, crossing her arms. "Final offer."

In the end, she payed forty seven dollars. That wasn't too bad, Artemis supposed at she loaded that purchase into the trunk of her car. Now, on to the next place, which was incidentally a guy named Peter. From him she only needed Buddah's hand citron, which honestly looked more like something that should live underwater than something that should grow on a tree.

Knowing the things Zatanna did, she sealed that bag very well before putting it in the trunk. She did not want those things turning out to be alive, and getting into the other things.

Then there was the actual grocery store, where she had no trouble finding the right things.  
After that was a bakery, where she was supposed to buy three lemon custard donuts, the warmer the better. They had barely been sprinkled with powdered sugar when Artemis bought them, straight from the freshest batch. The whole shop smelled heavenly... And she ended up getting a chocolate eclair to bring back to Zatanna.  
The shop next to that was small, independent butcher shop, where she was instructed to trade the lemon pastries for all the castaway bones he had lying around. The butcher didn't say a word, just gathered the bones, traded them for the pastries, nodded, and went on with his business.

Artemis liked that. Efficient. The bones smelled odd, not quite like normal meat, but she ignored the and laid them into the trunk. Soon she would start having to put things in the backseat, the way things were filling up.

But not the demon citron. She was far too concerned they would crawl out and drive her car away. Saying that would be bad would be a massive understatement. 

But the next was a guy in the actual farmers market named Simon. It was just a coincidence, he wasn't the super villain with the brain powers, thankfully. She had to get quite a few items from him, and apparently she needed to give him a tip. He didn't try to haggle at all; he just loaded up the items into a reusable bag she brought and thanked her for her purchase. 

That was incredible, especially considering the fact that the next, and last, purchase she had to make was literally hell. Well, not literally, despite the owner of the shop having giant horns that twisted an impressive height into the air. Haggling with them made it feel like she hadn't talked to Ms. Matthews at all.  
But eventually, begrudgingly and with the mention of Zatanna's name numerous times, they settled to a reasonable price. Artemis had wondered if it would ever end, but had a sense of satisfaction as she headed back to the car. Carefully, she put the bags in the backseat... And checked the trunk. No citron had escaped... So far, anyway. 

And now it was time to head home. Finally.

***

When Artemis got to the apartment building, Zatanna was waiting outside for her. 

"There you are! I got worried there for a second." She greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as soon as she was out of the car. "Epi is pretty hard to haggle with, huh?"

"Pretty hard? Almost impossible." Artemis scoffed, starting to grab bags from the backseat. "And what kind of dark magic happened to those citrus?"

"Actually, they just grow like that."

"...okay. Alright." She sighed, shaking her head. "At least they're not sentient."

"Yet."

"Zatanna Zatara, do not make those citron sentient."

Zatanna laughed, popping the trunk and grabbing the load of bones. "I wasn't planning on it. You did a great job, though."

She couldn't help blushing a little bit. "Of course I did."

"Alright, let's just get this eye of newt up to the refrigerator before it breaks down."

Artemis sighed, grabbing as much as she could and shutting the trunk. The strange things she did for her weird, magical girlfriend.

"Oh, and I got you an eclair!"

"You, Artemis, are the light of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	23. Dinahbabs - Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the Nationals Debate Tournamwnt, and of course Barbara is slated for the finals... Along with the beautiful blonde from Star City.

Barbara had to admit that she was at least a little bit competitive. She had been more so before, well... No, that wasn't true. After the accident, she almost became more competitive, just in different ways. There was no way she could win gold in volleyball, even though she was the teams manager. She couldn't win gold medals in track anymore.

But debate? That she could do.

And, of course, her opponent had to be last year's champion. She had lost to her just barely, and only because she was trying to juggle sports and debate and her grades all at the same time. Without sports in the mix? She was more competitive than ever.

Though, that didn't mean this was going to be easy. Her opponent, well...

She was from the South Star City team, the only high school from that area to make it to the competition. She had long, wavy blonde hair that came down to the middle of her shoulder blades. Dark brows almost always scowled over her intense blue eyes, her lips any shade from bright red to black. 

Dinah Lance. Defending champion, 5.0 GPA, the most punk girl you'll ever meet. For one of the team debates she did earlier in the season she wore a black blouse, blazer, and pencil skirt... With fishnets and five inch heels. Technically, there were no rules against it, just like there were no rules against the number of piercings in her ear and nose and no rules about the shades of lipstick she could wear.

The main reason Barbara was worried wasn't because she was so smart, though. It was because she was so smart and so pretty. Even stalking her social media didn't make her less attractive. Sure, some of her friends were... Questionable, at best, but nothing was bad.

She's an activist, particularly for LGBTQ+ rights. What gets more attractive than that?

She writes her own poetry, and it's actually good.

She can sing incredibly well; it's actually kind of insane how beautiful her voice is. Completely unreal.

The list goes on and on. She rock climbs, she runs, she's a mixed martial artist. Barbara was left with only one conclusion: what can't Dinah Lance do?

"You know, you should really stop stalking her feed and get some sleep." Dick flopped onto her bed. "You need rest."

"Go to your own bed, and I'll be fine."

"Seriously, Babs." He draped himself over her. "This is why coach put us in a room together. So I could tell you to go to sleep."

"False: the rooming situation was randomized, and adjustments were made to cause the least amount of damage." Barbara explained. "You were out with me, because if you were put with anyone from your 'squad' you would never go to bed."

"Damn, Babs." He whistled. "You're right. But just because you have a crush on this girl-"

"I do not have a crush on her!"

But she could feel her face heating up, turning blood red, betraying her. Damn it.

"You so do." Dick grinned. "Come on, even if her face is totally beautiful."

"Did you know that she has pet birds?"

"...no. I didn't, because I haven't Instagram stalked her."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll set an alarm, turn this off, and practice parts of my arguments on you."

"Okay. But what about the health implications..."

***

The next morning, Barbara was tired as fuck. She hadn't slept well, and what dreams she had were filled with beautiful blonde women who could easily kick her ass.

It didn't help her mood that the venue they were having the competition in was so difficult to traverse in a wheelchair. She could tell very easily that it was designed with codes in mind, not people who are actually disabled.

But finally, the moment was here. There she was, standing across from her with her perfectly curled hair and the trans flag pin in the lapel of her blazer.

Barbara took a deep breath, imagined her as Dick, and began.

***

The waiting took forever, Barbara's heart feeling like it was going to beat straight out of her chest. She kept compulsively fixing things about herself, as if that would pass the time. Brushing her hair out of her face. Wiping off her glasses. Tugging at the hem of her shirt.

Finally, the judges came together with their final pick.

Barbara didn't believe it when her name was called. She didn't believe it when she was smiling for the cameras, gold trophy in her hands. 

And she certainly didn't believe it when Dinah Lance approached her afterward.

"Hey, great job with that." She congratulated, grinning with those perfect teeth. "Wasn't the topic they gave us bullshit?"

Barbara nodded. "While genetic experimentation is certainly a topic, it's not really something to give teenagers to argue over."

"Though, I thought you did a good job with it." Dinah winked. "It's always us arguing in the end, isn't it?"

"Seems like it."

"Yeah, really does... You seem pretty cool, though."

"I seem pretty cool?" Barbara raised her eyebrows. "You're the practical rockstar."

Dinah laughed. "Yeah, but you... You really seem like you have your shit together. I've kinda stalked your social media, and you really know what you stand for."

She stalked her social media? Barbara made a mental note to tell Dick about that part.

"I try." She shrugged. "I am always arguing, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, maybe I am." Barbara agreed. "But only because there are people to argue with."

"You really are built for debate." Dinah chuckled. "But, if you ever want to talk sometime..."

"What?"

"Okay, I'm just going to ask." She decided, talking a deep breath. "Can I get your number?"

And Barbara certainly didn't believe that.

"Sure, let me find my..."

They exchanged phones, and Barbara typed her information in with steady fingers, but her head was spinning.

When she got her own phone back, Dinah had typed in her name with a heart beside it.

"I know I'm far away, but..." Dinah shrugged. "I think you're something else."

"In a good way?"

She laughed. "In a great way. You're beautiful, Barbara."

"Babs. Everyone calls me Babs."

"Cute." Dinah smiled. "Well, Babs, we've got the rest of the tournament, what should we do next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	24. MissArt - Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann is making cookies on a lazy Saturday afternoon when she learns that her girlfriend, Artemis, is sick. So of course she has to come over... If she can keep Wally from eating all of the cookies.

"Mmff, I swear, M'gann, you've been blessed with the ultimate cookie making powers." 

It was a Saturday afternoon in Mount Justice, aka everyone's favorite time to lounge around and do, well... Whatever. Kaldur was getting in a couple of rounds sparring with Robin. Connor was sleeping on the couch, static still on the TV and a book in his hands. And currently, Wally was trying to steal as many cookies as possible.

"Maybe not ultimate," M'gann rolled her eyes. "But thanks, Wally."

"I mean it. Ultimate and all, babe. These are the best. Like, I used to just tell you that because I wanted people to think I was straight-"

"Wally!"

"But now that bullshit is out of the way, you can believe me one hundred percent that these are the best cookies."

She sighed, turning off the oven and levitating the oven mitts back into their drawer.

"Wait." Wally froze, glancing around. "Where's Artemis?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I haven't seen her around... Maybe she's training with Kaldur and Robin?"

He zipped away, and came back shaking his head. "Nope."

"Then I don't know."

"Weird, you two have been like, inseparable, since you started dating and all." He added, mouth full of cookie. "Do you think she's sick or something?"

"Hold on, let me text her..."

(M'gann): You okay?

(Artemis): Fine

(M'gann): Where are you? We just noticed that you haven't been around Mount Justice.

(Artemis): might be sick 

(Artemis): mom won't let me out if bed 

M'gann smacked Wallly's hand away, preventing him from taking another cookie. "Artemis is sick, I'm taking the rest of these to her and her mom."

"Called it." He shrugged. "Tell her I told her to come anyway, sharing is caring, after all, and I have a spelling quiz tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a goof."

"Yeah, yeah... You should probably go help your girlfriend."

Even after they'd been dating this long, she still blushed when he called Artemis her girlfriend. Part of her wondered if that newness would go away; she hoped it wouldn't.

"As soon as I get a few cookies together for her... And some hot tea." M'gann started the water on the stove, and got the thermos ready. "She doesn't know I'm coming, so it'll be alright if I take a few minutes."

"She told you that she's sick, didn't she?" Wally asked, already stacking the cookies in a small Tupperware at near supersonic speeds. 

"Yeah...?"

"That means she expects you already." He popped the lid on. "You're just like that."

She shook her head, but a smile was tugging at her lips. "Alright, Wally."

"I could probably heat the water faster, if you're in a hurry."

"Without burning yourself?" M'gann raised an eyebrow. "Like last time?"

"Actually, you know what? Never mind." He hid his hands behind his back. "No hands here. Can't. Sorry. Couldn't do that even if I wanted to."

She laughed. "Alright, alright... The water is almost the right temperature now, anyway."

"Yeah, and I definitely can't steep tea faster." Wally started to run away, then zoomed back. "Say hi to Arty for me!"

"Alright, I will." M'gann smiled, pouring the water and setting the timer for it to steep. 

Artemis, getting sick? The idea was almost laughable, really. She always denied feeling anything but tip-top shape, so her being under the weather must be really serious... Especially if her mom won't let her out of bed. Usually Ms. Crock wasn't strict about things like that. M'gann wished she had made some soup, but definitely didn't have the time, so she stuck a can of chicken noodle in her backpack.

She re-checked the cookies Wally had packed in the container, just to be sure it all fit snugly, then slid that into the pack too, making it a little bigger to fit. Before long the timer was beeping, the tea was done, and she was on her way to Gotham City with a backpack on and a thermos in her hand.   
The Zeta Tube zapped her pretty close to their apartment, but it couldn't be too close, for safety reasons. She changed her appearance before stepping out of the phone booth, just to be safe. Making every stride intentional, she made it to the door in record time. First checking to see if anyone was around, she shifted back down to Megan and knocked.

"Oh, hello M'gann!" Artemis's mom opened the door with a smile, inviting her in. "Artemis is feeling a bit sick, I'll warn you."

"Thank you, Ms. Crock." M'gann smiled, shutting the door behind her. "That's why I came over."

"Not just to see me?" She laughed, gesturing over to her room. "I think she's still in bed, but she may be awake."

"Thank you... Would you like a cookie?" Quickly as she could, she fished them out of her bag.

"Thank you! You know, of the few girlfriends Artemis has had, I like you the best. You're the nicest."

M'gann blushed, smiling as she made her way into Artemis's small room. It was fairly bare; most of the decorative touches or other such things were kept in her room at Mount Justice. A couple of posters were on the wall, and a laundry basket that was currently very full sad dejectedly in the corner.

Artemis herself was curled up in bed around her phone, scooted just close enough so she could reach the charging cord. A box of tissues sat next to the bed, with an overflowing trash can beside it.

"Hey, Arty, how're you feeling?"

She coughed. "Like shit... But better now that you're here."

"Aww, I brought you tea... And cookies. And a can of soup if you want something to actually eat."

Artemis set down her phone on the nightstand, sitting up on the bed. "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?"

"So I've been told." M'gann winking, coming over and sitting next to her. "Careful, the tea should be hot."

She took a long drink from the thermos, shoulders relaxing. "It's perfect for my throat, thank you."

M'gann kissed her on the cheek... Then Artemis turned to kiss her for real. They hadn't been dating for very long, and this was still so new and exciting and perfect and-

Artemis pulled away. "I'm going to get you sick, aren't I?"

"...I'm not sure if you can." She furrowed her brows. "I mean, I haven't gotten sick on earth so far..."

"But it's better to not risk it."

M'gann let out a long sigh. "Is it though?"

Elbowing her a little bit, Artemis laughed. "You're too gay for your own good, you know that?"

"Of course I do." She kissed her again. "I'm reminded every time I see you."

"Well, now you've got me blushing as red as a tomato."

"You're cute when you blush." 

Artemis kissed her back. "And so are you."

"What happened to getting me sick?"

"Shut up." She mumbled, leaning on M'gann's shoulder. "You're the best, babe."

"I know you'd do the same."

"If you got sick."

She laughed. "If I got sick."

"Except, my cookies aren't as good as yours." Artemis pointed out. "You have to be blessed with cookie-making powers."

"You know who just said that?" M'gann grinned.

"Don't say Wally."

"Wally."

She groaned. "Well, it's true."

"Maybe, and he says hi, by the way." M'gann wrapped her arm around Artemis. "Maybe... Are you falling asleep?"

"What?" Artemis jolted awake. "I wasn't, like, drooling on you or anything, right?"

She shook her head. "You barely fell asleep."

"I must be really tired, then."

"Really sick is more like it." M'gann pressed her hand to her forehead. "What's average temperature for a human again?"

"Ninety eight point six? Hold on, let me look it up." Artemis snatched up her phone, typing faster than M'gann thought possible. "Yep, it's ninety eight point six."

"Well, you're definitely running a fever, then."

"I do feel a little feverish..." She shrugged, then shivered. "Really fucking cold."

M'gann shifted, warming her body temperature. "Better?"

"Babe, you're blessed with more than just cookie making powers."

She cuddled a little closer, laying them both down. "Alright... You should get some rest."

"Mm... I love you, M'gann."

"Love you too, Arty."

"And I'm sorry in advance if you get sick."

"If I can get sick." She reminded.

Artemis laughed, nuzzling her face closer to M'gann's body. "If you can get sick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	25. Snaibsel - Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna discovers that Artemis has never had a banana split before, and they decide to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for loads of Pda. Like, lots.

"You know, I didn't think that banana splits were a thing that people actually made." Artemis admitted, trying to dig her soon through so that she got a little bit of everything. "But this is actually really good."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't believe that you've never had a banana split until now."

"I mean, you have to admit, it's not something that places have all over the place."

"True." She shrugged, nabbing the end of the banana and some chocolate ice cream. "My dad and I used to make them on Sunday nights, when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Zatanna smiled, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. "He'd be glad I'm treating you to the same. Family tradition."

"Family tradition?" Artemis asked, her voice breaking just a little bit.

"Of course." She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "We've been dating for almost two years, babe. At this point, you're family."

Zatanna smiled to herself as Artemis blushed at that, trying to hide her face by turning away. Family wasn't really something she had a lot of, these days, with Jade working for the other side, her mom being so far away in Gotham, and her dad being, well, actually? You know what? He doesn't deserve to be on this list. He can go fuck himself, for all they cared.

"And I know my dad would agree, if he were here to." She added. 

"Thanks, Zee."

"But now, Artemis, is the real question." She took another bite, this time of vanilla. "Which flavor do you think is the best?"

"Well, strawberry, duh." Artemis shrugged, going for the aforementioned flavor. "But you know that it's pretty much my favorite overall, bananas or no."

"Perfect choice." Zatanna grinned. "More chocolate for me."

"You don't think it tastes a little bit weird with the banana?"

"No. Chocolate and banana is a classic combo." She took another bite. "Wait, have you ever had a chocolate covered frozen banana?"

"...no." Artemis twirled her spoon in her fingers. "And it's not just chocolate and banana, it's chocolate ice cream and banana, which makes it different."

"That's just a technicality."

"Your face is just a technicality." She scoffed. "Chocolate ice cream tastes very different from chocolate."

"While you are right... It doesn't matter that much." Zatanna decided. "Chocolate is still chocolate, banana is still banana."

Artemis's nose wrinkled. 

"What is it?"

"I just thought of something gross that, with how this world is, definitely exists."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow, leaning forward in her seat. "Seriously, what is it?"

"Banana ice cream." She practically shuddered.

"What's so wrong about that? I think I've had good banana ice cream... Or was it frozen yogurt?"

"Nothing's wrong, if it's good banana." Artemis explained, taking another bite, this time of the vanilla. "But if it's the artificial banana taste..."

Zatanna nearly gagged. "Like the Laughing Taffies flavor?" 

"Hey, I like those!"

She dropped her spoon. "Excuse me, what the fuck?"

"What?" Artemis shrugged. "I like banana Laughing Taffies. Is that so bad?"

"Yes! No one likes those!"

She rolled her eyes. "Then it's just more of the other favors for you then, isn't it?"

"True, but..."

"Technicalities." Artemis waved it off, winking. "And you dropped your spoon into the split."

"Damn." Zatanna tried to carefully take her spoon out of the mess of melted ice cream and hot fudge that had formed at the bottom of the dish, but was unsuccessful. "Now my fingers are all gross."

She snorted, shaking her head.

"What?"

"You already know." 

Zatanna sighed. "That's what she said?"

"Pretty much." Artemis took another bite. "But you said it, though."

She rolled her eyes, then reached over and wiped her gross fingers on Artemis's cheek. "There, now it's on your face."

"Wow, I'm trembling in fear."

Zatanna flipped her off affectionately, then starting licking off her fingers as slowly as she could. Carefully, making a scene out of it, she not only cleaned her hand, but also dirtied Artemis's mind. 

"What?" She winked. "Hold on, you've got a little something on your face..."

Standing up a little bit, for the height, she leaned across the table. Slowly, just like she had licked the fingers, she licked off her face.

"Zatanna." Artemis whispered through gritted teeth. "Public place?"

"I don't think anyone minds."

She really wouldn't do this if she thought her girlfriend actually wouldn't like it. Artemis liked that thrill, though. The slight worry that they could get kicked out of an establishment. It was nice to have a partner who shared that same kind of feeling about things like that. It wasn't too far, of course. If someone could conceivably walk in on them doing something - ahem - private, it was too much. But that little bit of daring...

"And you know you love it." She added with a wink.

Artemis huffed, her face bright red, wiping off her cheek. "I don't really want to get kicked out of this shop, though."

"Why not? This is the first time we've been here."

"Well, the view is beautiful." She gestured out the window to the idealistic LA road, not too busy despite it being close to six thirty. 

This place really was tucked away; a family run ice cream shop in the bottom floor of a house, right in the middle of a suburb. The view was good despite that, though. And the atmosphere, though a bit quiet for Zatanna's taste, was very cute. Everything seemed thrifted or old in a genuine way, not too gimmicky.

Artemis really had taken to the charm of it. The coziness of the spot they were hidden in, right next to the window, felt a little bit like a slice of home.

"For two, it's not very far away." She continued.

"True to that." Zatanna agreed. 

"And honestly?" Artemis stabbed into the chocolate. "They make a really fucking good banana split."

She laughed. "Well, you are certainly not wrong. It's nice and simple."

"Mm, yeah... You have some ice cream in your lip, there."

"I do?" Zatanna licked her lips. "Did I get it?"

"Nope." Artemis grinned. "Hold on, let me..."

Just like she herself had done before, but easier because she was taller, Artemis leaned across and kissed her, cleaning off the supposed ice cream. To tell the truth, she didn't think there was any there, but... She wasn't about to argue.

Zatanna blushed as she pulled away. "I thought you said you didn't want to get kicked out of here."

She shrugged. "You're worth it."

"You're such a sap."

"I'm such a sap?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You're the one with the constant roses."

"What were you saying?" Zatanna grinned, magically pulling a rose from behind her back. "I couldn't hear you over the rose I was pulling out to be romantic."

"You're ridiculous."

"Oh, I know."

"Absolutely crazy."

"Yep, pretty much."

"Outlandish."

"You'd be surprised by how much I get called that one." Zatanna said through a mouth full of icecream.

"Well, to be fair... You are the one in the magic fishnets."

"Hell yeah I am." She grinned. "And you love it."

"Do you think I'd be here with you, about to be kicked out of a small, family owned ice cream shop for making out in front of everybody here if I didn't love you?"

"True, true." Zatanna smirked. "But technically, you're just as guilty of trying to get us kicked out."

Artemis grinned, taking a scoop of ice cream. "That's a technicality."

"Oh, stop it." She kicked her lightly under the table. "And I'm the ridiculous one?"

"You were the one who said something was a technicality first." Artemis pointed out. 

"To be fair-"

"I won't be."

"-it was a technicality."

Artemis shook her head. "Still, not valid."

"Neither are you." Zatanna pointed her spoon at her.

"I never said I was, you know." She took another bite. "And we're almost done with this."

"So?"

"So, maybe we could catch the sunset from a little higher up, once we're done." Artemis shrugged. "After all, it's pretty nice out."

"Really is." Zatanna gave a long look out the window, towards the colors lighting up the sky. "But something tells me you won't be watching the sunset."

"I never do, you know."

"...I didn't think you'd admit to that so quickly."

Artemis snorted. "What, you think I'd deny staring at my beautiful girlfriend every opportunity I get? Yeah right, like anyone would believe me."

She blushed, smiling as she shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

"Nope."

"Really?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow, scooping up the last of the chocolate ice cream. "And why do you think that?"

"I'm not ridiculous; I'm outlandish."

She laughed. "I think you're both."

"Eh, probably." Artemis shrugged. "But you love it."

"You know I do."

They were both silent for a few moments, too busy finishing up the banana split to talk. Before long the plate was all but licked clean, since they agreed that was definitely something you should not do in a public place.

"Though, Artemis..."

She frowned. "What is it?"

"You've got a little ice cream, on your lip."

Artemis rolled her eyes, then licked her lips. "This again? Let me guess, I didn't get it?"

"Nope." Zatanna grinned. "You need me to get that for you?"

With a defeated sigh she smiled, then nodded. Zatanna leaned across the now empty table, held her face in one hand, and-

Something told her neither of them were going to be watching the sunset tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open?
> 
> Comments are love <3


	26. Snaibsel - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna brings Artemis back to her apartment for the first time, and things... Don't exactly go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post brought up in the DC Femslash Discord!
> 
> Also, sorry in advance for the weird porno-esque dialogue, I... Don't know what happened.

Zatanna was, understandably, nervous as hell. Here she was, driving her girlfriend to her apartment after they had just gone out for dinner together. She wanted to be nonchalant and fun, to seem like this wasn't making her heart beat out of her chest, but...  
The truth was, she was nervous just being around this girl. She was nervous thinking about the fact that there was probably at least three items of clothing strewn across her bedroom floor, and there were definitely crystals on the bed. If only she had foresight...

Finally, she pulled into the building's parking lot, found her spot, and pulled in. She made it.

"Nervous driver?" Artemis asked, but there didn't seem to be any judgement there. 

Zatanna shrugged, suddenly a little sheepish. "Maybe a little bit."

"It's alright, I get it." She nodded. "Come on, let's go; it's freezing in here."

"Sorry the heat doesn't work, I swear this car hates me."

"Well, if the car hates you, you have even more a reason to be a nervous driver." Artemis winked, pushing open her door. "Come on."

Zatanna lead the way after that is up to the door to the building, searching for the key for a moment before twisting it open. Of course, the one time she has a hot girl over, she can't find the right key. Of course.

"Alright, we're headed up to the third floor." She let her know, stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Stairs or elevator? I'm good with either."

Artemis shrugged. "Stairs are faster."

"Stairs it is, then."

When they got to the top, her heart was pounding... And not because of the unexpected cardio. How long had it been since she had a girl in her apartment? Far too long, that was for sure. Even if her memory hadn't been able to serve her an exact date, how she felt right now would tell her that just fine. She felt like a newborn deer, walking on unsteady legs.

"It might be a little bit messy, but..." Zatanna jiggled the key in the door, finally getting it after a second or two. "Come on in."

Immediately, she tried to look around for anything Artemis would think was weird, or gross, but thankfully nothing stuck out to her... Though, she could have dusted her candles. They were looking a bit dull.

"Wow, this is your place?" Artemis's eyes were wide. "It's adorable."

She smiled. "Thank you, I... Try."

"Are you sure you're not an actual witch?" Artemis teased, giving her a little elbow. "You claimed it was just a hobby, but..."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "It's a bit more than a hobby, maybe."

"Maybe."

"Well, as nice as it looks, the tour is pretty brief. This is a kind of a living area, the kitchen is back there, and this..." She pushed open the door slowly, for dramatic effect. "Is my bedroom."

Zatanna went in first, hastily kicking a pair of sweatpants and a bra under her bed.

"Seriously, I don't know what I expected, but.. Come to think of it, your apartment does look just like you." 

She laughed. "Small and a little rough around the edges?"

"Adorable and a little bit... Magical."

"A little bit?"

"Maybe more than a little bit." She agreed with a smirk, stepping closer to Zatanna. "You didn't slip a love potion into my drink, did you?"

Zatanna laughed, but it died a little bit in her throat. Being this close to Artemis... She smelled citrusy and a little like sweat, but in the hottest way possible. And the way she was looking down at her....

"Nah." She grinned, as if it was the most natural thing. "Didn't need to."

"You're just that charming, huh?"

"Maybe."

Artemis closed the gap between them, until she could feel her warm breath against her lips. "Definitely."

Zatanna leaned up into the kiss at the same time Artemis came down, bumping into each other a little too much but ignoring that in favor of just kissing. Her lips were chapped just a little bit, courtesy of winter, but nicely, if that was possible. That citrusy scent was getting heady as they kissed, stumbling over to the bed but staying upright.

Was this really happening?

Zatanna really hoped there weren't any crystals on her bed. 

But nothing seemed to be beneath either of them, so they didn't halt for long, if at all. Artemis's mouth was hot and wet and her tongue- Zatanna couldn't even describe what was going on, only that it was good.   
Feeling bold, she slid herself onto Artemis's lap, legs spread on either side of her. She moaned a little bit at that, one hand moving from her back down to the smallest part of her waist, the other gently holding her neck. From how crazy that was making her feel, Zatanna knew that it had been way to long since she had last done this.

But now Artemis's hands were sliding other places, smoothly taking off both of their jackets and pushing them to the floor. Zatanna shivered, not from the cold but from the way her hands trailed on her hips, just light, teasing touches. Artemis seemed to be smiling now as they kissed, running her hands like that over and over...

"A little bit impatient?" 

She barely broke away to speak, and Zatanna made an undignified noise she never wanted to hear again. She wished she had thought to put music on, but... Artemis laughed at the little noise, clearly undeterred by it. Her hands were trailing further up Zatanna's shirt...

"May I take it off?"

"Mm, please."

She raised her arms over her head and let Artemis strip her tee shirt of of her. It landed in an unceremonious pile with the coats, and...

"Hold on." Zatanna took a moment to pull off her shoes, throwing them a little farther so they wouldn't get stepped on. "There."

Artemis swept back in, almost taking her by surprise somehow even though she was already expecting to be pulled back into the kiss. That hand, the tips of her fingers rough and calloused from archery now trailing up and now her back... It was driving her crazy.

"Mmf, you're still wearing all of your clothes." Zatanna reminded her, messing with the hem of her shirt.

Artemis pulled back, tugged off her shoes and tossed them away, then peeled off her shirt.

And Zatanna swore she forgot how to breathe.

Underneath the tee shirt she couldn't tell, but now, looking at her? Artemis had a fucking six pack. Her whole torso was well muscled, sculpted just like her arms.  
All she wanted to do was touch, to trail her hands all over her, to touch every inch of skin, but it felt like she had forgotten how to move. Instead she just sat there, eyes wide, mouth open.

"You okay?" Artemis asked with a little chuckle, tossing away the shirt.

Zatanna nodded wordlessly, but black spots were starting to dance across her vision. She felt lightheaded, and a bit faint.

Was she about to swoon because her girlfriend had amazing core strength?

Before she could even finish that thought, she fell backwards, off Artemis's lap, and went out cold.

***

When Zatanna woke up she was home in her bed, and her head hurt like hell. She vaguely remembered something being special about last night... What was it?

Oh yeah, she had a date with Artemis. Wait... What had happened?

Slowly, she walked through everything that went on last night. She got ready to go, drove to the restaurant, they ate... After that, they went back to her place. They had both seemed pretty excited; had Artemis just decided to leave early? And why did her head hurt like that?

Then everything came back to her. Making out on the bed, Artemis taking off her shirt, how muscular she was... And Zatanna had passed out. Well, that certainly explained some things, but not all of them.   
Blinking herself awake little bit, Zatanna realized what had woken her up: her phone was ringing. Clearing her throat first a little bit in an attempt to not sound like she just woke up, she answered it.

"Hey, Zatanna, this is Artemis. How are you feeling?"

"Hey, Artemis." Immediately, she face was bright red. "I'm alright. My head hurts like hell, though... What happened?"

"Well... You did hit it pretty hard on your bed frame."

Zatanna winced. "That doesn't sound good."

"Don't worry, you're okay. I drove you to the ER, and-"

"You drove me to the ER?"

"You were bleeding a lot, okay?" Artemis explained. "You had to get four stitches, but your head should be alright."

Zatanna looked up at the head of her bed; sure enough, there was a clear bloodstain there. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't be, it's not like you passing out was your fault. You didn't want to pass out."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm blaming your abs."

"...what?"

"Your abs." Zatanna grinned. "I swooned the moment I saw them."

"You really are too gay to function, aren't you?" Artemis laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I did feel like I forgot how to breathe for a moment there."

"That's... Actually hilarious."

"Not so-" Zatanna winced. "Hilarious when you have four stitches in the back of your head. Wait, did you have to drive my car?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm sorry again."

Artemis chuckled. "It wasn't so bad. You didn't have anything you needed to do today, did you?"

"Nope."

"Mind if I come over? I can make you something to eat."

Zatanna could feel herself blush. "Yeah... That would be great."

"Sweet, I'll be right over... You'd have to let me into the building, though, come to think of it."

"I'll just call in a favor from someone else on my floor, he owes me anyway."

"Alright. I'll be right there. Bye?"

"Bye." 

Zatanna sunk back down into her pillow with a sigh, smiling wide. This may not have been the best case scenario, but... At least she wasn't scared away. Besides, it was always a score when she got to see Artemis two days in a row.

Though, she might want to find some ibuprofen first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request (1) are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	27. Donnakory - Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a gay photography day in the lives of Donna and Kori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh I'm not sure what happened here, I accidentally deleted what I had at first, and this is what happened.

Donna had been working on getting her and Kori's apartment set up so she could photograph Kori for far too long now. It seemed like, as soon as she got something together, something else had to be done. At first she couldn't find long enough extension cords for her lights, then she couldn't find her camera, and of course the camera was out of battery life and needed to charge, then one of the lightbulbs in their living room blew out so she had to run to the store... Thing after thing just kept making this go longer and longer, drawing out her patience. 

Kori, to her credit, didn't seem fazed by this at all, only concerned with Donna's insistence that she get it perfect. They had talked about doing this for a while now, planning to take some new photos to add to both of their portfolios, and of course this was the best shooting space they could come up with. Their living room.

When it was compared to the apartments of their friends, though, that did make sense. In Wally's or Roy's there was the danger of kids wandering in, which was never very good for this kind of process. Garth's place was underwater, which was even less convenient, and Dick's...

Dick's apartment wasn't even close to viable. Let's just say that, she decided.

"You do know that this is not going to be turned into an actual photography space, right, Donna? Darling?"

Donna nodded as she kept rigging up the lights. "I know, I know... Can you come over and help me with this?"

"You ask that as if you cannot fly."

"You say that as if I don't just love getting my beautiful, tall girlfriend to help me with high-up tasks."

"What, are you too short?" Kori grinned, finally coming over to help.

She chuckled at that, rolling her eyes and continuing to steady the light. "You know I'm actually pretty tall, right?"

"Yes. You are just short compared to me, which makes you short. And adorably so, at that."

"...everyone is short compared to you, then."

"Yes, probably." Kori shrugged. "In which case, I declare that everyone is short compared to me."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Alright, okay, that's fair. Can you put that light up as high as you can get it in here?"

She adjusted the light. "Like this?"

"Yep, you're perfect." 

"Aww, thank you, darling."

"I did mean with the light, but yeah, you're perfect that way too."

She winked. "Anything else you need a tall person to help out with?"

"Nope, I think we're good." Donna nodded, taking a few steps back and grabbing her camera. "Can you just stand there? I'm just trying to get the amount of light right, seeing how it fits your face..."

Kori nodded, stepping into place. "Good?"

She snapped a photo, checked how it turned out, then shook her head. "I need to turn the light down a bit, that's way too bright."

"I have been told that it's difficult to photograph me, due to my hair being its own light source."

"It's not difficult, just different from working with human models." She dragged a chair over to stand on, adjusted the brightness down, then went back to her camera position. "Alright, let's try this again..."

She snapped multiple photos, toggling through settings to get the right fit. Then, once she had that...

"There we go." Donna nodded. "And we're good! At least until the daylight outside changes, then we're probably just screwed for now. Though, maybe I could get a better affect this evening..."

"Good thing it is not an official photoshoot, then." Kori grinned. "There are few photographers I have met that I truly enjoy spending that long with."

"Do you have a list?"

"Well, not a real one." She shrugged. "The one woman from the strange soda ads, the lovely person who told me to smile like a lion smiles, and... You."

Donna blushed. "Well, I'm glad I made the cut."

"You will always make my cut, darling."

"Yep, alright. Alright, now, I need you to..."

***

"Donna, I am convinced that you possess some kind of magic. These photos are amazing!"

Kori was smiling wide, flipping through the photos on her laptop. Donna was pretty proud of herself, really. The way the photos turned out put all of the emphasis on Kori, and how beautiful she was, in a steep contrast to the normal stuff she tended to do modeling clothes and the like, or weird work that only emphasizes how different she is rather than celebrating that beauty. 

And she truly was beautiful. Her skin was vibrant and practically glowing, hair looking like fire, her eyes that perfect sparkling shade of green that almost never showed up right in photos.   
But, most of all, she looked happy. They had been cracking jokes all through the shoot, and it really showed in how comfortable and relaxed she looked. In a few of them Donna had caught her mid laugh, smiling wide, eyes squeezed shut. 

Even as Kori scrolled through the pictures, Donna pulled out her Polaroid and snapped a picture. She gentle smile on her face, the way her hair tumbled over her shoulders... That picture may not have been fit for a portfolio, but she would keep it forever. Donna tucked it into the front pocket of her jeans.

"These are so lovely..."

"Well, it is a picture of you, so it'd be pretty hard to make it look bad."

"That is not what I mean and you know it." Kori rolled her eyes. "I always hate it when people turn pictures of me black and white, so having bright pictures like this..."

"Should give people ideas of what to do when they see your portfolio, huh?" Donna smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm glad you like them."

"I am serious, though. Did you edit them, or it it just in the balance?"

"Just the balance of light and dark." She explained. "See, the sunlight was coming through the window around here, then the other lights were really just backup to make sure you didn't get too heavily shaded. That's how you get that kind of... glow."

"That is why you had to have the lightbulb working, but then put an old plastic grocery bag over it?"

Donna could feel her face heating up. "Well, it sounds dumb when you say it like that, but... Yes. Diffusing the light was necessary so that it didn't look too harsh."

"You are incredible, Donna Troy." Kori turned and kissed her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I don't know how you do it."

"It's, well... Actually, it's not very simple, but I could teach you."

"You could!" Her whole face lit up. "Would I get to take photographs of you, then?"

Donna laughed. "Maybe eventually."

"It would be well worth it, in that case... When you have the time to do the teaching, of course."

"Well, yeah." She nodded. "When both of us have the time."

"Speaking of which..."

"You have call at six in the morning tomorrow?" Donna guessed. "Yep, I already have that marked down and the alarms set to wake up."

"That too, but I was going to ask if you were free on Tuesday evening." Kori asked. "I don't have anything I'm doing... that is planned, anyway. Saving the world is never planned."

"Nope, I'm free too, provided that we don't have any world-saving to do."

"Dinner, then? Oh! And maybe we could come back to the apartment and watch those old movies where the ships make sounds in space?"

Donna laughed. "Do you mean Star Wars?"

"Is that the one with the inaccurate aliens?"

"Babe, they all have inaccurate aliens."

"True..." Kori trailed off. "The one that Wally was obsessed with. He had a crush on the captain, I think."

"Oh, you mean Star Trek."

"Yes! Exactly." She nodded. "Oh, and it was the man of science, not the Captain. That is where I was getting confused. Though, I believe they were in love."

"Yeah, he really did have a thing for Spock for a while there."

"And you had a thing for Lieutenant Uhura. I remember that very well."

Donna turned bright red, glancing back and forth. "No I... Didn't..."

Kori shook her head. "You did. You had a big gay crush on Lieutenant Uhura, and I dressed up like her on the Halloween to impress you."

"Yeah, then I got a big gay crush on you, so I guess it really worked out in your favor."

She kissed her on the cheek. "I guess it did."

"Even though I'm not actually dating the real Uhura."

Kori laughed. "How can I ever live up to that standard?"

"You can't." Donna kissed her back. "But, to be honest, I think I'd rather be dating you."

"Aww, that is so sweet."

"Even if, suddenly, Nichelle Nichols from the late sixties to early seventies became available for me to date." She started peppering her face with kisses. "I'm pretty sure I'd still choose you."

"Pretty sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure."

Kori laughed. "Maybe that is what we should do next."

"What?"

"I do believe that I still have the Lieutenant Uhura dress." 

Donna grinned. "Star Trek photoshoot?"

"Hell yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed
> 
> Comments are love <3


	28. Kori/M'gann - Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire crashes to the earth, kisses M'gann, and becomes a part of the Young Justice team... But as it turns out, she's plagued by nightmares of her past.
> 
> Good thing M'gann is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Buffaliengirlfriend! I love you, you inspired this <3

When Koriand'r first crashed into the middle of a busy Happy Harbor intersection, Young Justice had been dispatched immediately. They only got reports of a humanoid figure in the middle of a fire, but...

M'gann froze the moment she saw her. 

It was dangerous to do that, when she didn't know if this beautiful girl was going to try to kill them or not, but...  
This was the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. Though she stood in the middle of a fire, it didn't appear to be doing any danger to her. Bright red hair floated out around her, framing her round face. Her skin was orange and shiny, eyes fully green and wide open. Skimpy purple and silver clothing covered her technically, but fully exposed her strong arms, abs, and thighs.

"M'gann, this is no time to be gay!" Wally yelled over the mindlink. "You should, like, get away from the fire!"

She nodded, but didn't move away. This woman, who looked around her general age, had caught sight of her. She opened her eyes, and-

M'gann understood many languages, but not the one she was speaking. Regardless, her body language was easy to read. She was a little bit unsteady, hands down by her sides, shoulders relaxed. Unsure.

She could be dangerous, M'gann tried to tell herself, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't believe it. And it wasn't just being gay, like Wally had said. The closer she got there was something about her...

Maybe it was the way her eyebrows were upturned, like she was asking a question, or the little bit her full lips were parted. Her eyes had no pupils, but there was a round tenderness to them that was undeniable.  
They were close enough to touch now, and M'gann had to crane her neck to look at her. There was no doubting that she was tall; very, very tall.

Then everything seemed to move in slow motion. She leaned down, and M'gann blinked, unsure of what she was going to do, and yet sure that she wasn't about to hurt her. Around her traffic was being redirected by her friends, clearing the area in case she turned out to be here for sinister reasons.  
But that wasn't true. She knew it wasn't.

The girl reached down and touched her chin, turning her head up so that she could kiss her. It was quick, just their lips pressed together for a couple of seconds, but it was enough to make her heart pound, her head spin.

"I am sorry for the odd introduction," She greeted in perfect spoken Martian. "My people gain other languages by touching mouths. My name is Starfire."

Starfire stuck out her hand to shake, and M'gann took it, blinking out of the spell she seemed to have her under.

"And I am M'gann M'orzz." She smiled. "What brings you to earth?"

"I'm on earth? That is so very far away! What is it like here?"

"Well, for starters... We might want to get away from here."

"Oh!" Starfire gasped. "Have I landed in an inopportune place?"

"Traffic disaster averted and-" Wally blinked. "Are you two just... Chatting?"

"Hello! I am Starfire." She introduced, still in Martian, holding out her hand to Wally. "What is your name?"

"Uhh... Do you understand her?" He blinked, taking her hand anyway.

M'gann nodded. "He only speaks English, it's the language of the area."

"Oh!" Starfire switched. "Better?"

Wally looked like he was going to pass out. "Okay, what's going on?"

"I think that's a story we may need to bring to the League."

"What League?" Starfire cocked her head to the side, blinking. "Do I need to report to the authorities?"

"Basically, that is the idea." Kaldur explained, joining them, then turning to M'gann. "The issue of traffic has been resolved, and there are repairmen coming to fix the damage of the road."

"I have broken the road?" She looked back at the crater in the middle of the intersection, then blushed a darker orange. "I am sorry, I did not mean to cause any damage."

"You're all good." M'gann smiled warmly, trying not to betray the way her legs felt like jelly. "But we should report to the League, once we get everyone back together."

Kaldur nodded. "I will call them to the top of that building, there. It's as good a meeting place as any, I suppose."

"Yep, and I'll go round everybody up before any of them get here!" Wally sped off, really just a blur of yellow and red.

Starfire laughed. "Are these your friends? They are very funny."

M'gann nodded, feeling herself blushing. "Yes, yes they are."

***

The League listened to her story in private, aka, away from the Young Justice team. Far away from them, in the fortress of solitude so that Connor couldn't overhear what was going on.

But, even as M'gann paced back and forth, worrying about the outcome and Starfire and everything that had just happened... The Zeta tubes activated, listing out the Justice League members coming in. And, at the very end of it-

"Starfire, B10."

"Everyone, welcome Starfire, the newest addition to your team." Superman announced, gesturing to her as she beamed in.

"Hello!" She waved sheepishly. "I hope that we can all become good friends!"

As M'gann was startled by her first thought: that she wished they could be more.

***

It was the middle of the night, and M'gann couldn't sleep. She swore that she could hear something, but what was- 

No, she could tell what it was now: someone was crying. Shifting her baggy tee shirt into more covering pajamas, she threw off her blanket, pushed her hair out of her face, and left her room.

The crying was coming from down the hall, where Zatanna, Artemis, And Kori's rooms were. But who was...  
Artemis's room was entirely silent inside, which was unusual, but not what she was looking for. From outside Zatanna's room she could hear Artemis snoring softly, and no crying. So that meant...

Holding her breath, she knocked. "Kori? Are you okay?"

The door opened and Kori looked, well... Terrible. Her hair seemed more limp than normal, heavy and weighing down her head and shoulders. Her eyebrows were drawn up together, and her eyes were puffy. Despite all of this, how exhausted she looked, she put on a smile.

"I am... Alright, I suppose. Just a nightmare."

She didn't look alright. "Okay, is there anything I can do for you?"

Kori bit at the edge of her lip. "Well, I... Could you just stay with me? I... I don't want to be alone right now. If not, that is-"

"I'd love to stay with you, Kori." M'gann offered in a soft voice, reaching up to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

She seemed to melt into the touch. "Could I... Would you hug me?"

"Do you want me to be taller?"

Kori nodded, and M'gann shifted to be tall enough to really just hold her in her arms. The moment she did, the crying started back up again, sobbing into her shoulder. Very carefully, M'gann scooped Kori up, and closed the door behind them for a little more privacy.

"I am sorry that I am so sad right now, I am just..."

M'gann continued to gently stroke her hair, breathing calm and slow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, I..." She swallowed. "I was just thinking about my time back in... Well, back when I was a slave."

M'gann stiffened a little bit, but said nothing.

"I was the second born Tamaranian Princess, and... My parents... Whether they wanted to or not, they sold me. And I have not gotten to see anyone I knew, my brother is missing, and I just..." Kori choked little bit, burying her face a little deeper in M'gann's shoulder. "It is twenty five lightyears away. I... I will probably never see them again."

So she held her close, shushing her softly, just stroking her hair and trying to breathe slow. M'gann knew what it was like to be far from home, but not that far, and... She couldn't imagine what it was like. 

So she held her, until she fell asleep in her arms.

"You're not alone," She whispered, even though she knew she was asleep. "You're not alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
